step one done now on to step two
by Charmedgrays
Summary: Chris,Prue and Pandora are trying to safe wyatt from someone who turned him evil
1. Valhalley of the Dolls part 1

Step one done now on to step to

„_Now step 1 is down and step 2 is finding out who turns wyatt evi" Prue said and look at Chris and Pandora_

„_Yes You and Dora try to find every one you can and kill them if they are after Wyatt" Chris said_

„_we also have to kill is army of demons Chris"Dora said_

„_Yes we have to do that and when most of them are gone some will come here and help us" Prue said_

„_I don't know about that" Chris said_

„_that was the plan Chris, we don't know who turned HIM, it can be anyone someone good someone evil" Dora said_

_And Phoebe, Piper and Paige orb in to the manor._

_The next day the girls were inviting a good friend of their to dinner and Prue and Dora walk out to see Chris talking to Leo and Leo orb out to Chris sending him somewhere._

„_did it work?" Dora said._

„_Yes I am the new whitlighter" Chris said and walk in the manor_

**Name: **Prudence Elizabeth Halliwell (Piper,Phoebe,Paige and Leo know her as Elizabeth)

**Nicknames:**Prue, P, Halliwell,

Actress: Josie Loren

**Name:** Pandora Nicole Halliwell(piper,Phoebe,Paige and Leo know her as Nicole)

**Nicknames:** Pan, Dora , Halliwell

Actress: Lucy Hale Note: Prue is Phoebe and Coop daughter and Pandora is Paige and Henry daughter

Chapter one

Valhalley p.1

Prue orbs to the beach where Phoebe was talking to Chad and listens to them talking.

„I don't know, write a letter and we'll see."phoebe said

Come on, give it a shot.

„Yeah!"Chrowd yelled

„You guys wanna see her do it, dontcha?" chad said

„Yeah!" Crowd yelled again

„Oh, alright, alright. Ah, what do you want advice on?" phoebe said

„ Okay, let's see. There's this woman that I like and I'd like to ask her out but I'm afraid she'll say no. What should I do?" chad said

Phoebe looks at Chad and thinks. Prue open her mind to Phoebe and to see what she was thinking but all she gat was chad emotions

"_Damm she got her __empathy but it is to soon"Prue thought _

„Well, why don't you just ask me and find out? „Phoebe said and with that Prue orb to see Chris.

Prue orb into the manor to see Chris kissing a girl and her living, soon after she left Piper walkt in

„Hey, do you have any laundry?" Piper said

„No No. I'm good, thanks. I'm gonna get your sisters though. You have another demon to vanquish." Chris said

„okay dokey" Piper said and walk out and Prue walk to Chris

„Chris Mom got her empathy Power" Prue said

„What but it is soon" Chris said

„I know we have to be really carefull and find something to mask it like a spell or a potion" Prue said and walk to the book" so what demon are to making them go after now"

„okay Prue you will look for something to hide for feelings okay" Chris said and walk to and hugged her" it is a Trok demon and you know he works for Wyatt"

„look Chris I like to have a mom when a go back to the future" Prue said

Pandora orb in and look at them „ what wrong?"

„mom was her empathy power"

„okay but that is to soon" Dora said

„Yes we know Pan so Prue is going to look for something or someone to mask for feelings" Chris said

„and Chris is making Mom and her sister go after the Trok demon and I said i like to have a mom when I go back"

„yes Chris I like that to" Pandora said

„okay i know I like that to but Trok works for Wyatt and if we take him out now we can do it" Chris said and orb out to get Phoebe

„okay I am going to finds someone to hide our feeling so what is up white Aunt Paige?" Prue said

„nothing She is a dog walker" Pandora said and they orb out


	2. Valhalley of the Dolls part 2

„_mom was her empathy power"_

„_okay but that is to soon" Dora said_

„_Yes we know Pan so Prue is going to look for something or someone to mask for feelings" Chris said_

„_and Chris is making Mom and her sister go after the Trok demon and I said i like to have a mom when I go back"_

„_yes Chris I like that to" Pandora said_

„_okay i know I like that to but Trok works for Wyatt and if we take him out now we can do it" Chris said and orb out to get Phoebe_

„_okay I am going to finds someone to hide our feeling so what is up white Aunt Paige?" Prue said_

„_nothing She is a dog walker" Pandora said and they orb out_

Chapter 2

Chris orb behind a van and hears Phoebe was talking to some guy

„Bayview Cafe, say 1:00?" chad asked „I'll be there." Phoebe said

Chris walk to phoebe „ Phoebe"

„Chris what are you doing here?"

„Um, listen, I gotta get back. Don't be late" Chad said

„I won't be" Phoebe said and Chad walks of and Phoebe raises her eyebrows at Chris

„Trok demon remember"

„Oh, Chris, get a life."

„come on"

„wow just like her daughter" Chris whispers

„What did you say?"

„nothing"

Phoebe walks to her car and chris walk to behind the van and orb to Paige where she is having trouble controlling the dogs.

„trok Demon"

„what now? Can't you see I am working? Chris"

„Yes I can"

They orb to the manor where Phoebe is with Prue and Pandora

„Alright, can we get this started because I have to go"Phoebe looks at the dog" Where did they come from"

„you just notices them" Prue said"knowing chris he did not let Paige take them back"

„yes He wouldn't let me take them back first"

„back" Phoebe asked

„I am a dog walker The temp agency messed up"

„Okay, do you guys mind? We have to summon the Trok Demon while he's still on our plane. Piper" chris said

„Oh, Chris, lighten up. Sending us after all these demons is getting to be a real drag" Phoebe said

„yeah you are working them like dogs" Pandora said

„Thank you Nicole" Paige said

„I don't see Piper complaining" chris said

„No, because Piper doesn't complain about anything anymore. Ever since Leo left to become an Elder, all she does is walk around the house all... chipper" Phoebe said

„So?" chris said

„it is not Piper CHRIS" Paige said

Piper walk to down the stars with Wyatt and talking on the phone" I'd love to have a play date. Maybe we could call Jenny and she can bring baby Josie. And then I'll bring the juice and maybe bake some muffins and" she look at the dogs" Aww, how cute!"

„she is getting worse" Phoebe said

„Definitely"Paige said

„do you have the spell" Phoebe asks Chris

„Right out of the book" he hands her piece of paper" After you summon him, make sure Piper freezes him. Otherwise you'll never get the spell off"

„Here,one of you take these guys to the attic, they'll be fine there" Paige said

„weit us" Chris, Prue and Dora said

„Yeah, you. Go" paige said and they want to the attic

„What kind of Whitelighter can't heal" and walk to the living room with Chris and Dora fallowing her

„For the record, you can't heal either" Dora said

„I'm half-whitelighter. How come you didn't tell us about this before we hired you?" Paige said

„Because you didn't hire me. I was assigned by the Elders" Chris said

Phoebe walks in carrying a tube of cream

„Any other little surprises you would like the share with us"

„no" Dora said

„Look, I haven't been a Whitelighter very long, okay? And healing, it's big, and takes a little while to learn how to do" Chris said

„Great. Student-lighter" Phoebe said sits down beside Paige and dabs some cream on Paige's shoulder

„Okay, you could've told us about this like, I don't know, maybe a month ago" paige said

„Well, I know one thing for sure, we're gonna stop all this demon fighting for a while"

„wait why" Chris said and Prue walk in

„Can somebody please fold the towels in the dryer when it's done" Piper calls

„maybe that is why" Prue said

Piper walk to the door, holding wyatt and her purse" I put a casserole in the oven, you can check it in about an hour or so. I will be at the club if you need me. Have fun"

„How about this. Three more demons, then we can talk about taking a little break" chris said

„What, do you have a quota or something?"

„Look, I've already told you this before. we know from future knowledge that a demon is gonna come after Wyatt. These are all pre-empted strikes" Chris said

„Okay, look, Chris, we like you a lot. But we have been doing this a lot longer than you have. Trust me, you have to pace yourself and you gotta let us have a life. Ooh, speaking of which, I have to go get ready for my lunch date" Phoebe said

„Oh, I didn't know your boss was back in town." Paige said

„ No, it's not with Jason, it's with Chad, the DJ, who I'm not really interested in." Phoebe said

„Two demons, how about that? Two." Chris

„No, Chris. And especially not until we figure out what's wrong with Piper, and more importantly Piper's powers." Phoebe said

„I swear, I think Leo did something to her before he left." Paige said

„You know what? I think it's about time we orb him down here and ask him." phoebe

„I don't think that's possible." Chris said

„ Well, then make it possible. Look, even if he doesn't care about Piper as his wife, as an Elder he at the very least should care about what happened to her powers." Phoebe said

„I can't." chris

„Yeah, you can. You just go up there and tell him to get his butt down here." Paige said

„That's not why I can't. Look, we didn't wanna tell you this because I didn't want to worry you two but... Leo's missing." Dora

„What?" Phoebe said

„Missing? How long?" Paige said

„Since the last time you saw him. Anyway, the Elders think he's been kidnapped." Prue said

„By whom?" phoebe said


	3. Valhalley of the Dolls part 3

Note: prue and Pandora are 19 years told and Prue is one of most power full withes because she is the first half withes half Cupid and also the first born girl of a charmed one

Valhalley of the Dolls Part 3

Chris is looking out the window and Prue and Pandora are standing next to him looking at Paige as she scrying for Leo on three maps when Phoebe walks un

„Where exactly are you trying to find Leo? Jupiter? " Phoebe asks Paige as she looks at her scrying

„Well, when an Elder gets kidnapped, they're probably not gonna just take him to Chinatown, right? I think everything is game, even the cosmos." Paige answers her

"**Still**, I don't see how the crystal's gonna find him. Especially not without something of his to focus it better." Phoebe asked her

Paige picks up one of Leo's shirts. „I've got one of his plaid shirts." Paige told her

„ I was thinking something a little more special than that." Phoebe said to her

„Leo loved those shirts. His entire closet's full of them." Paige told her

Phoebe suddenly turns to Chris. „What's your problem?" she asked Chris

Chris looks around. „Huh?"

„ You're nervous, I can feel it." Phoebe asked Chris „you are all nervous"

„I hate it when she does that" Prue whispered

„ Hm, watch your vibes." Paige told them

Phoebe walks over to Chris, Prue and Pandora

„ I just think you guys should be focusing on helping Piper, not Leo." Chris told them

„I agree" Pandora told them

„ Ha, I was right." Phoebe told all of them

„Hey, finding Leo could help us with Piper." Paige told them

„ Well, then you better find another way because you are not gonna find him" Chris said every one was silenced and look at him "I mean, you haven't found him yet have you? I'm telling you, you've just got to leave it up to the Elders, alright? Just let it go." Chris said to them

„ Let it go? He's Wyatt's father." Paige told them

„And our brother-in-law." Phoebe said to them

„ Ex-brother-in-law. Look, I'm just trying to get you two to focus on your sister here. That's all. Because with her powers messed up, you guys are all at risk." Prue said to them

„ she's right." Paige said

„I know. But if Leo did do something to block Piper's pain, how do we unblock it without him?" Phoebe asked them

„ A magical laxative." Paige said

„ Okay, eww." Phoebe said

„ But think about it. If we can write a spell to help her remember her pain, I don't know, it could even help us find Leo. Who are you calling? Spells-R-Us?"

Phoebe picks up the phone and dials a number

„No, I'm calling the Bayview Cafe. I'm gonna cancel my lunch date with Chad, which I'm already late for" Phoebe said

„ Bayview Cafe." Voice on Phone

„Hi, can I speak to Chad Carson please? I was supposed to meet him for..." phoebe asked

„Yes, he couldn't make it." Voice on Phone

„ What?" phoebe asked

„He called and he cancelled." Voice on phone

„ He cancelled?" phoebe asked

„ Yes." Voice on phone

„ Wait, are you sure? 'Cause he didn't even call..." phoebe asked

„He told us to let you know that he's very sorry."

Phoebe hangs up the phone

„ Huh! He stood me up." Phoebe told them

„ Wait, weren't you just calling to cancel on him?" Chris asked her

„ Yeah, but I called him. That's cancelling. He called the restaurant. That's standing up." Phoebe told them

„ Oh." Chris said

„This doesn't make any sense, I don't understand. He liked me, he really liked me, I felt it." Phoebe told them

„ Well, um, excuse me, it didn't seem like your heart was in it anyway Where are you going? We have a spell to write." Paige told her

„ And I have a DJ to grill." Phoebe told them

„ Sir, what does it matter when I bring the dogs home? Their owners aren't there, that's why I got the job in the first place.

(To the bulldog) Why don't you go hump a dog? Did you ever think of that?

(on the phone) No, not you, sir Look, you know, when I came to the agency, I really went with the idea that I would be helping, you know, people, not animals. And what I really mean to say is that it's, sir, it is time for me to strike out on my own. Yeah, I'll have the dogs back in an hour." Paige said

She hangs up.

„From downstairs Piper's home!" Prue called from down stairs

„Coming! " Paige called back

Paige comes down the stairs. And sees Chris carrying a baby in a bassinet

„Hey, who's that? " Paige asked him

„ Ask her." Chris answered her

Chris walks into the conservatory. Piper walks into the hallway.

Chris notices Paige holding onto a piece of paper.

„Is that the memory spell?" Chris asked her

„Yeah." She told him

Piper puts the second baby in the playpen.

„Cast it." Chris told her

"Powers and emotions tide, a witch's heart is where it hides help her through her agony, bless her with her memory." Paige cast her spell „Piper? Are you okay? "Paige asked her

„I'm sorry, do I know you? " Piper asked her

„ Very funny. " Paige said sarcasm

Piper looks at Wyatt.

"Aww, cute. Yours?" Piper asked

" No, yours." Paige answered

" Mine? What do you mean? Wait, who am I? What am I doing here?" Piper asked her

" Great, Paige, you didn't restore her memory, you erased it." Chris told her

" That's impossible, it's a good spell, I know it. Unless it interacted badly with Leo's magic." Paige told him

A fly buzzes around Piper and she waves her arm around. She accidentally blows up a window. She gasps and the babies cry.

„What happened? How did that happen?" Piper asked them

„ Uh, it's okay, you're gonna be okay." Paige told her

„Just don't point at anything, okay? Just keep your hands down. Like this, okay?" Chris told her

„Can somebody please tell me what's going on." Piper asked them

„ We're gonna tell you that. Just as soon as we know ourselves." Paige told her

Paige takes Piper into the living room.

„ Okay, you come in here and you have a seat and, uh, take a load off. And, um, keep those arms down. „ Paige told her

She walks back into the conservatory.

„Oh my goodness. Okay, don't freak out because magic got us into this and magic'll get us out. (Wyatt cries loudly. Paige looks over at him. Suddenly, the baby's pacifier orbs out of her mouth and orbs into Wyatt's mouth.) Did you see that?" Paige asked him

„See what?"Prue asked them as she and Pandora walk to them

„Wyatt. He orbed his pacifier." Paige told them

„What?" Chris asked

„ I think I know how to find Leo." Paige told them

„ Leo? Will you please forget about Leo." Pandora told her


	4. Valhalley of the Dolls part 4

Valhalley of the Dolls Part 4

Piper is in the living room when Phoebe walked to her.

„Piper! Hi! You're never gonna believe this. I think I have a new power. It would certainly explain a lot of my weird behaviour lately like why I wanted to date Chad, why my advice has been so amazingly accurate. I know, this is huge, right? Huge. So what's my new power you ask? Well, I'll tell you. Um, do you remember that empath we helped a couple of years ago? That guy that could feel what other people were feeling?" Phoebe told her

Chris, Prue and Pandora walk to her

„ Uh, Phoebe..." Chris said to her

„ Just a sec. I think that's what I am now. An empath. I am an empath. That's my new power. Or at least an advancement of my premonition power, I don't know." Phoebe told her

„ Neither does she, I'm afraid. No that is, anything. Paige erased her memory." Pandora told her

„ Can you blow things up to?" Piper asked, Phoebe Laughs and „Oh boy Paige"

She, Chris, Pandora and Prue walk into the consercatory where Paige is holding Wyatt while scrying

„What did you do to our sister? Oh you poor dear you feel awful about it don't you I'm so sorry" Phoebe said to her

„ Thanks, I think." Paige told her

„ That's it? That's all the ass kicking you're gonna go out? You're supposed to be sisters." Chris asked her

„ She's clearly devastated about this." Phoebe told him

„ But you can't let her off the hook. You need enough guilt to get her to fix it." Pandora told them

The crystal points to the Indian Ocean on the map.

„ I think I just fixed it. I think we just found Leo." Paige said

„ We?" Phoebe asked

Paige stands up and puts Wyatt back in the playpen

„ Yep, Wyatt and me. I mean, nothing's more important to Leo than him, right There you go, big boy. Let's go." Paige told them

„ Go? Go where? It's pointing to the middle of the Indian Ocean." Prue asked

„ There must be something there, I trust Wyatt." Paige told her

„ No, this is crazy." Chris said

„Chris, she's feeling really strongly about this. „ Phoebe told him she walks and stands beside Paige and Paige puts her arm around her." I have a new power. I'll explain on the way."

„ Oh, hey, can you take the dogs back for me? The addresses are in the book." Paige asked them

„ No, there's no way." Chris answered her Paige orbs out with Phoebe. Chris kicks one of Wyatt's toys across the room. Wyatt's force field appears around himself." If anyone should be protecting themselves, it's me from you." Chris told him

Piper walks in and looks at a cabinet. She sees her and Leo's wedding photo.

„They are close to finding Leo Chris" Prue told them

„Yes and we can have that" Pandora said

„are you close to finding away to block our phoebe empath power" Chris asked her

Paige and Phoebe orb into the Dinning room and Phoebe runs to attic to get the book and hands Paige the book and she start looking throw it.

„ You could have been killed, you know that? Huh? What were you thinking?" Chris asked them

„ We were thinking of finding Leo, which we actually did if that matters to you." Paige answered her

„ What was up with that skirt he was wearing?" Phoebe asked them

„ At least the skirt wasn't plaid." Paige answered her

Phoebe laughs.

„I don't believe this. It's like neither of you guys are taking this very seriously" Chris told them The bulldog barks at him „Hey, do you mind?" Chris asked paige

„ Well, I can't help it if he doesn't like you. Hey, you were supposed to take him back home anyway." Paige told him

„ I tried but the owners weren't there. Besides, the dog, he's not my job, he's yours." Prue said

„ I know, don't remind me. Hey, Oscar, lay down." Paige said

Oscar walks over and lays down beside Paige.

„ Aw, look, Paige, I think he likes you." Phoebe told her

„ Yeah, great, don't tell me you can read his feelings now too." Paige asked her

„ No, but if I start licking your toes, run. Where's Piper?" Phoebe asked Chris

„ We put her in her room hoping that it might jog her memory. Since nobody else seems to be trying to." Prue told them

Paige finds the Valkyries in the Book of Shadows.

„ Here it is. "Valkyries. A powerful race of demigoddesses who scout the battle grounds for dying warriors."" Paige read out of the

„"Then take their souls to Valhalla where they prepare them for the final world battle." Phoebe read out of the

„ Valkyries, huh?" Paige said

„ Does that mean they're good?" Phoebe asked

„ How can they be good if they've got Leo?" Paige answered

„ And how did they even get Leo? He's not a dying warrior, he's an Elder." Phoebe asked

„ Look, why don't you guys concentrate on helping Piper and I'm gonna go fill in the Elders and see what they wanna do." Chris told them

„ But Chris, we don't have time for that. We have to go back for Leo now." Phoebe told him

„ Why? It doesn't sound like he's in any sort of trouble." Prue asked them

„ He's only stuck in a cage." Paige told her

„They tried to kill us when we tried to save him." Phoebe told them

„ Our point exactly. It's too dangerous, you're not going back." Pandora said

„Wait, let me get this straight. Are you telling me that you'd rather just let Leo rot there? Is that what you're saying?" Phoebe asked them

„ No, but..." Prue answered she telepathy to dora and Chris" _Oh they are stubborn_" chris and Pandora smirk

„ He needs our help." Paige told them

„ Not to mention, he may be the only way we have to save Piper." Phoebe told them

„You can't orb into Valhalla undetected. The only way to get there safely is with a Valkyries pendant. But that still won't get you close enough to Leo. He's too well guarded now." Chris told them

„ How do you know all this?" Paige asked him

„ We have crossed paths with Valkyries before. In the future. Anyway, we can get you the pendants but the only way to get close to Leo is by proving to the Valkyries you're one of them."Prue told them

„How are we supposed to do that?" Phoebe asked them

„ Easy. Just arrive with a warrior's soul."Pandora said

„Oh! Easy." Paige said

„ Where are we supposed to find a warrior's soul?" Phoebe asked them

„ Beats me." Chris said

Chris orbs out. And Pandora took Prue hand and they orb out too

A cop is shot. He falls to the ground. The shooter runs out. A portal opens and a Valkyrie walks out of it.]

„It's alright, you don't have to be afraid. You're a brave warrior. I'll take care of you." Leysa

They orb into a scene to see a valkyrie Leysa there

„I don't think so, Leysa. Not this time." Chris told her

„ What are you doing here?" Leysa asked them

„Our plans have changed unfortunately. The witches, they found Leo sooner than we would have liked." Prue told her

„ That's not my problem. We kept our end of the deal." Leysa told them

„ I know. And I'm forever grateful. But I can't risk them finding out what I'm up to. I'm truly sorry." Chris said He tightens his fist and Leysa gasps. She grabs her chest and falls to the floor. Pandora walks over to her and takes her necklace.

„ Forgive us ." She said to her Leysa vanishes.

Chris kneels beside the wounded cop. He lifts his arm and hesitates. He takes the cop's radio.

„ Officer down. Eighth avenue sewer, we need an ambulance." Chris said

„ Just remember everything we told you and you'll be fine, okay?" Chris said as he places the Valkyrie necklace around her neck and it glows and she turns into a Valkyrie herself and it now wearing a leather skirt and sleeveless top.

Phoebe and Paige orb into the living room

„Okay, we got the... Oh my god, what did you do to Piper?" Phoebe asked them

„ I turned her into a Valkyrie. And convinced her she's one too. Actually, it wasn't that hard really, considering the fact that her mind is basically a blank." Chris told them

„ But why?" Paige asked them

„ Because you might need the power of three to get Leo out of Valhalla and this is the only way you'll get her in Valhalla." Prue said

„ Well, if Piper ever gets her memory back, she's gonna kill you all" Phoebe told them

„ Why?" Pandora asked

„ Because she hates wearing those costumes as much as we do." Phoebe told them

„ Mm-hmm." Paige said

„ Yeah, well, in that case, you're gonna kill us too." Chris said


	5. Valhalley of the Dolls 2 part 1

„ _Well, if Piper ever gets her memory back, she's gonna kill you all „Phoebe told them_

„ _Why?" Pandora asked _

„ _Because she hates wearing those costumes as much as we do." Phoebe told them_

„ _Mm-hmm." Paige said_

„ _Yeah, well, in that case, you're gonna kill us too." Chris said_

Valhalley of the Dolls 2 part 1

Leo, Phoebe and Paige orb into the living room and Chris, Prue and Pandora walk into

„ Geez, it's about time, we were starting to get wor... Where's Piper?" Chris said as they walk into the room

„You son of a bitch! " Leo yelled at him punches Chris in the face and pushes him against the wall." Why'd you do it?""

„ Do what? " Chris said

Leo throws him across the room.

„ Leo, stop it!" Paige yelled

Chris starts to orb out but Leo grabs him and throws him across the room, hitting a cabinet. Prue throw him into the wall with her power but he stands up and throws her also across the room

„ Leo, enough! This hostility is killing me." Phoebe said

„What is wrong with you? You been playing Gladiator too long?" Paige said to him as she helps Prue stand up

„ You didn't tell them did you?" Leo asked him

„ Tell us what?" Phoebe asked them

„ That he was the last one to see me. Right afterwards I was mysteriously trapped in Valhalla." Leo answered

„ Oh, so what, that makes him responsible? Is that what you're saying?" Pandora said as she walk to Prue and sat next to her

„ Okay, why would Chris do that?" Paige asked him

„ Why else? To get rid of me." Leo answered

„ That doesn't make sense." Paige said

„ Doesn't it? They manipulated things so I could become an Elder. Forced me out of the house, didn't they? "Leo said

„ So you could save the world." Prue yelled at him put her hand up just as a powerful deam shot out of her hand and at Leo who orb out of the away and back in.

„Okay what was that" Phoebe asked

„It is called electrokinesis or the adcanced eletrokinesis „ Leo said „ it is really powerful"

„I'm sorry I just got it I have not learned to control it "Prue said

„Alright, Leo, I know how upset you are. And by know, I mean I literally know. But you're way off base here. Chris has been the model whitelighter since you've been gone. He's done nothing but good. And they are all good" Phoebe said just to change the subject

„They have sent us after so many demons, if anything, they have been too good." Paige added

„ They are the reason we were able to save you." Phoebe said

„ You're welcome" Chris said next to Prue as he was trying to calm her down

„ Where'd you get the pendants? " Leo asked

„Leo!" Phoebe yelled

„ Alright. Alright. I'll let it go for now. So where's Wyatt? Can I see him?" Leo asked

„ No, you can't, he's staying with Sheila until we can figure out how to rescue Piper." Paige told him

„ Which is gonna be hard because she doesn't want to be saved." Phoebe said

„ Well, if we're gonna save her, it's gonna have to be as witches, not as Valkyries." Paige said they pull off their Valkyrie necklaces and they return to their normal selves. „Book of Shadows?" she added

„ Got it." Phoebe said

At the attic . Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Chris, Prue and Pandora a while Paige is looking at the book of shadows

„ I don't understand. Why don't we just storm the place and find her? It's not like we don't know where she is." Chris asked

„ Because they'll be expecting you, that's why. It'll be suicide." Leo answered

„ We got you out safely, didn't we?" Prue said looking at him thanking at Pan and Chris _„ I want to burn him"_

„_Well you can't do that" Pandora _

„_well not now you can after I am born" Chris _

„ But it cost us Piper." Leo said

„ Okay, you guys, would you knock it off. I'm still reeling from Piper's emotions, I don't need this."Phoebe said

„ Sorry." Chris said

„ So how's it going?" Phoebe asked Paige

„ I am almost done. Um, I don't mean to burden you with my emotions but I don't quite see how reversing the memory spell's gonna help." Paige answered her

„ Piper needs to believe she's a Valkyrie because it's too painful for her to be herself, way too painful, believe me. I almost passed out back there."Phoebe said

„ Well, then believing she's a Valkyrie is the perfect option. To serve the greater good they're always in control. And they don't have to deal with pain or loss." Prue said

„ Well, that's why we have to make Piper believe she's Piper again. Because if we don't get her back mentally, it won't matter if we get her back physically." Phoebe said

„ Okay, but Piper wasn't exactly back before the spell either." Paige said

„ What do you mean?" Leo asked

„Well, that little magical whammy you performed on her kind of, um, backfired." Paige says to him

„ Yeah. You see, after you left, Piper was really..." Phoebe says to him also

"Chipper. Yeah. Incessantly, increasingly, annoyingly chipper." Paige says

"What she said." Phoebe says

"I was supposed to make her feel less pain, I guess with me not around to pull it back a little bit, she got happier and happier." Leo tells them

" Uh, no, psychotically chipper." Paige tells him

Chris stars to claps while Prue and Dora laugh

"Way to go." Chris says

" Chris." Phoebe says

" What?" Chris asked her

" Oh, I swear my new power is going to drive me crazy." Phoebe tells them

"You'll get the handle of it, just be patient." Leo tells her calmly

"Are you sure? Because I remember Prue almost being destroyed that time she was an empath." Phoebe asked to him

"Well, she wasn't supposed to become one, you are. Maybe all this with Piper has made it happen a little sooner but you can handle it, I know you can." Leo tells her,

Prue thinks to Dora and Chris _"Hey I just __remember a potions that can block the power"_

Chris thinks back to Prue and Dora" _good you two find someone who can buy it from or make it"_

Dora thinks back to them _"Okay we will"_

"I just wish I knew how to turn it on and off. I feel like I'm at the mercy of everyone else's feelings and it sucks." Phoebe tells them

"Bright side? Maybe you can actually find out how Jason feels about you." Paige says to her

"Yeah, but what if it's not good news?" Phoebe asked her

"Then you dump him before he dumps you." Phoebe laughs "Uh, I think the spell finished. Oh, great" Paige says the doorbell rings. Oscar barks and runs in.

"You got a dog?" Leo asked them

"No, I got a career." Paige answered him

"Sore subject, don't ask." Dora tells him Oscar barks again.

" Alright, I'm coming." Paige says and walks out of the attic with Phoebe and very one followed them

They are all standing living room watching Leo heal Darryl.

"Feeling better?" Leo asked him

"Yeah. Thanks, it's good to have you back." Darryl tells him

"Thanks for helping me get back." Leo says to him

"Ah, don't mention it." Prue says Phoebe hits her on the leg.

" How long after we left did the warriors show up?" Phoebe asked him

"Not long. Maybe a couple of seconds." Darryl answered her

"They must have followed us from Valhalla." Phoebe says

"Great. That means they're after us now." Paige tells them

"Except they didn't hang out long enough to ask me where to find you. Granted I was looking through swollen eyes but they just seem lost and confused." Darryl says to them

"So what, they just took off?" Chris asked him

"Thank goodness they did because..." Darryl says to him

"We should have never put you in that situation. We should have come up with another way." Phoebe says to him

"Forget it. You know, it worked." Darryl tells her

"Yeah, for you maybe. What about the next poor guy that runs into those warriors? They're trained killers." Dora says

"Yeah, but they only kill evil." Paige tells her

"Last time I checked Darryl is not evil." Prue says

"They are right. Not everything is black and white in this world. Warriors can't always tell the difference between good and evil." Leo tells them

"What do we do?" Phoebe asked him

"Well, we need to find them fast." Leo answered her

"That shouldn't be too hard, they're gonna stand out. Even to San Francisco" Darryl says to them

"Which is why we need to move fast if they're exposed, so are the Valkyries" Leo says

"You're awfully forgiving considering everything they put you through." Paige says to him

"They still have a noble purpose to perform. Keeping their secret is key to them fulfilling it. Besides, it's not the Valkyries fault that I ended up there." Leo tell her and look at Chris

"Which bring us back to the warriors." Chris says to them

"And let's not forget about Piper." Phoebe says

"Maybe we should split up. You should go to the police station. They're gonna show up on the radar screen in a big way." Leo says

"You know what the officer's paging me anyway." Darryl tells him as he look at his pager

"Alright, make sure you're the first cop on the scene, we might need you to buy us some time." Leo tells him

"Okay." Darryl says as he walks out

"Uh, maybe I should go to the newspaper and do the same thing" Phoebe says to him

"Good idea. Paige..." Leo says

"I should take Oscar home before I get fired." Paige tells him

"You're kidding, right?" Leo asked her

"No, I promised the temp agency I'd have him back in the morning and, huh, it's the morning. Listen, before you say anything, you've been gone, some things have changed and one of those things is that I am determined no more than ever to have a life separate from being a witch." Paige answered him

"Fine. But now?" Leo asked her

"Yeah. I've already done the reversal spell, can't do it without Piper and we don't know how to get her, so, I'm just an orb away if you need help." Paige answered him and leaves

"Paige." Leo calls after her

"Let her go. It might seem silly to you but it's important to her, I know." Phoebe tells him

"See, it helps to be an empath." Chris says to her

"No, it helps to be a sister. And while we're on that subject, we have to come up with another plan to get Piper out of Valhalla." Phoebe says

"Look maybe Elizabeth and I should go look if the Valkyries followed them here that good okay lets go" Dora took Prue hand and orb out

"They right. Let's go." Leo says and grabs Chris arm

"But..." Chris says as Leo orbs out with him.


	6. Valhalley of the Dolls 2 part 2

Valhalley of the Dolls 2 part 2

Leo orb them to Valhall and drags Chris to the cave just as two warriors walk in.

„Come on, in here." Leo says

„Easy." Chris tells him they walk into the cave

„Who goes there?" Warrior 1 calls

„What's the matter? Don't your recognize me?" Leo asked him

„Leo. But we heard that the witches had broken you out" Warrior 2 asked him

„Disinformation. Enemy's favourite tactic, don't fall for it again." Leo tells them

"Right, sorry. It's just that everyone's a little on edge, especially since the alert's been sounded again." Warrior 2 tells him

"I know. I caught the intruder. Where's Freyja? She'll want to question him." Leo asked them

"She's not here. She went after the warriors in the city" Warrior 2 answered him

"And the new Valkyrie, where's she?" Leo asked him

"They took her with her." Warrior 2 answered him

"Alright, then I'll have to question him myself" Leo tells them as he throws Chris into the cage "Alone" the warrior leave and Leo walks into the cage and shuts the door and picks up two swords

"What are you doing? Leo, what's going on?" Chris asked him

"I am gonna get the truth out of you one way or another. No sisters or your friends around here to help you this time. No orbing, no way out. Just you and me." Leo answered him and throws one of the sword at his feet

"You're joking, right? I mean, shouldn't we be getting back to fill in Phoebe and Paige and find Piper?" Chris asked him

"I already lost Piper. Pick it up." Leo answered him

"You know, this isn't funny anymore. This isn't very Elder-like either." Chris tell him

"Being trapped here for five weeks and fighting for my life has changed me a lot. Pick it up." Leo says to him

"Forget it." As Leo kicks up a shield and Chris catches it then Leo attacks him and Chris falls to the ground " I didn't do it." Chris tries to get up and Leo knocks his sword out of his hand. Leo holds his sword up to Chris's throat." You can't kill me, I'm a Whitelighter." Chris says

"No? Then why are you sweating? I'm gonna find out the truth. I'm gonna find out who did this to me, I promise. Right now we're gonna go catch up with Phoebe and Paige and have a little chat with the Elders." Leo tells him

At the manor

"There's gotta be a way to get Piper out of there. I know it." Phoebe says to them

"Well, unfortunately the reversal spell as you so kindly pointed out didn't exactly help Piper remember who she was." Paige says to them

"What do the Elders think?" Phoebe asked

"They think it had to be a demon who stuck Leo in Valhalla." Chris answered

"But they're not sure." Leo says to him

"Still, it's their leading theory." Chris says

"Guys, this is about Piper." Paige says to them

"Actually, the Elders believe that your new power is key to helping save Piper." Leo

"My new power? How do they figure? All it's done is make things worse." Phoebe asked him

"There's a reason you received it. They... We believe it's to help save Piper. So what exactly did you feel the last time from her?" Leo answered her

"Not much." Phoebe tells him

"You said you felt something familiar, little things." Paige says to her

"Well, I mean, obviously I felt pain... and desire... to help." Phoebe tells her

"Well, she helped Darryl and that wasn't with her Valkyrie powers that was with her Charmed powers." Paige says

"The witch within must still be alive." Prue says

"And that's how you're gonna reach her." Leo tells them

"Yeah, but how? I mean, just because I can feel some glimmer of Piper's feelings doesn't mean she can. She's completely cut off from them." Phoebe asked

"Wait-wait-wait, hold it. Isn't there a spell in the book that allows somebody to feel what you feel? Which in this case will be Piper feeling what you're feeling Piper should be feeling. Did that make sense?" Dora asked

"Um, frighteningly it did. What about that spell I used on Cole last year. The one to make him sense whether or not you loved him. I could reword it for Piper." Paige says

"Actually, that's worth a shot." Phoebe tells her

"Problem is you still have to get close to her to try it and that's not gonna be easy" Prue says.

"Yeah, especially with Piper's powers." Paige says

"Maybe I could orb you." Leo offered

"No, Leo, you're the reason she's in this emotional cocoon, you need to stay far away from her. No offence." Phoebe says to him

" Well, then the question is how do we get close enough to her without her kicking our butts?" Paige asked

"I can use my new power to counteract hers." Phoebe answered her

" How do you figure?" Chris asked

"Well, our powers are emotion based, right? If I can channel Piper's feelings, why can't I channel her powers and then use them against her." Phoebe answered him

Chris is there cleaning up the broken cabinet with Prue and Dora Paige walks in all dressed up

"Hey, Chris, Liz, Nicole What are you doing?" Paige asked them

"Wow Paige you look amazing." Prue tells her

"Thank you. Um, leave it, I'll help you clean it up tomorrow." Paige tells them

"It's okay, we don't mind. It's the least we could do." Chris tells her

"What do you mean the least you can do?" Paige asked

"You know, for fighting with Leo and Prue using her power on him" Dora answered her

"He attacked you Chris, and Prue you were just helping Chris so don't worry about it "Paige tells them

"Yeah, I know, like Chris said, it's cool." Prue says just as Phoebe walk in

"Hi." Phoebe says and sits down

" Hey. Guess it didn't go that well with Jason?" Paige says to her

" Well, I went all the way down there to talk to him and then I figured maybe it wasn't such a good idea that I even see him. At least not until I can control my new power." Phoebe tells her

" Judging by how it's been going it might be just a little bit." Paige says to her

"I know, but what am I supposed to do? I'm gonna have to figure out how to use it sooner or later. And until then I'm just gonna stay away from horny men." Phoebe says to her

"Huh, good luck." Paige tells her

"Well, at least your power helped save Piper. That's gotta be a good thing, right?" Chris asked

"Yeah, we'll help her with what she's going through though" Paige answered him

"But at least she's going through it now. And that is a good thing." Phoebe says

"Whoa, wait. Oscar the dog?" Dora asked her

"Yeah, he's having a bit of a tough time adjusting. I don't really want him roaming the streets by himself. Especially since I am the one who rescued him. You know, I was having trouble with the whole idea of that temp agency thing. But I'm kind of digging it now, it's alright" Paige answered them

"Wait, wait, about Oscar." Phoebe asked

"Bye." Paige says and leaves, Phoebe walk out of the room

"So My mom date a dog?" Dora asked

"Well my mom was married to the source of all evil before she married my dad" Prue says to her and they all laugh


	7. The power of the three blondes

Chapter 3

The power of the three blondes

„Did not." Phoebe says

„Did too." Paige says

„Knock it off." Piper yells at them as Piper shape shifts into a blonde woman

„It's my fault for going along with you two. We can look like the Charmed Ones but lets face it, our acting sucks. If we want the Book of Shadows we need to become them. It's time to try my identity theft spell" Mabel tells them, Phoebe and Paige shape shift into two other blonde women

„No way. They'll come after us, it's a suicide mission" Mitzy tell ther

„And it's dangerous too" Margo says to her

„So what? You want to be chisellers your whole life? It's time to think big and thinking big means making the whole world believe that we are them" Mabel asked them

„I don't want to be them, I want to be bad" Mitzy answered her

„Me too, bad's better." Margo tell her

„Then stick with me, 'cause once we get the book we'll steal their powers and then form our own power of three. And you know what that means?" Mabel asked them

„No." Margo tell her

„We'll be the untouchable sisters." Mitzy answered

Piper's Voice Phoebe, Paige, are you up there?

„ Perfume, girls!" Mitzy says and they pull out spray bottle of perfume and spray it over themselve and disapapper. Piper walks in to attic and picks up the Book of Shadows and places the book on its stand and looks around

"Well, why don't you take him to a restaurant where you can't get buck wild and ask Jason how he feels." Piper says to her

„Mm, the direct approach. Very sneaky of you. "Phoebe tells her, they walk to the door

„Mm-hm, and if that doesn't work, ask him about the weather in Hong Kong." Piper says to her just as Chris, Dora and Prue orb in

"No!" Piper and Phoebe say at the sometime

"We're not demon hunting, we're going to lunch." Phoebe tells them

"Hey, We are not unreasonable. We can hunt demons after lunch. By the way, anyone seen Leo?" Chris asked

"No, I have not" Piper answered him

"I haven't seen him either." Phoebe tells them

"Well, if you do, let me know. There's a rumor floating around up there that he has a lead on whoever sent him to Valhalla." Prue tells them

"Well, I'm sure that's very important stuff but I have another question. Did either one of you leave the book on the floor last night?" Piper asked them

"On the floor?" Dora asked

"No, I didn't." Phoebe answered

"Chris, Liz, Nicole

"I vaguely remember a story that started like that in the future. Someone's after the book." Chris tells them

"Demons are always after the book. What's new?" Piper asked

"No, I think this time they get it. You should take this threat seriously. And tell Paige. Where is Paige?" Prue asked

"She's at her new temp job" Phoebe answered her

"She's still on that kick?" Dora asked

"It's not a kick, Nicole. It's her quest for happiness outside of magic." Piper answered her

"Yeah, but it's a temp job. Who finds happiness on a temp job?" Chris asked

„Let's go, let's go. I'm dying to orb some place far away and exotic like Fort Lauderdale" Margo says to her sister

"Not so fast. The spell only gives us their identities. They keep their powers until we can get to the Book of Shadows, which we should be able to do once we lure them out of the house. Okay, everyone ready?" Mabel asked them, Mitzy nodded her head and walks to her

"Blinking faces blank and ho-hum, we are they and they are no one, grant to us the Power of Three, and turn them into nobody." Girls say together

"Did it work?" Mitzy asked them

"One way to find out. Let's call our Whitelighter. Chris." Mabel call Chris, he orbs into the room

"Why did you change clothes, Piper? You can't hunt demons in heals. Go switch your shoes and we'll get started" Chris tell her

"Hey, "Margo puts her arm around him " slow down there, angel. It's all good in the Charmed universe. What's your hurry?" Margo asked him

"Paige, did you just call me angel?" Chris asked her

"She did, and I can clearly see why." Mitzy answered for her sister

"Okay. What are you doing over here?" Chris asked them

"Oh, well, we were just, um..." Mitzy stared to answered him

"Solving a murder. Evil has been here, probably spying on us." Mabel answered him she pulls the dagger out of the salesman and hands it to Chris

"This could be connected to whoever's after the Book of Shadows" Chris tells them

"Could be. See that symbol carved into the handle? We think that represents the astral plane" Mabel tell him

"I don't know. The astral plane's a realm of spirit and energy. It's not like they manufacture athames there" Chris says to her

"All the more reason you should orb over and investigate" Mitzy tells him

"You want me to orb to the astral plane?" Chris asked her

"Immediately. And don't come back until you find out where that knife came from." Mitzy answered him

"Can I have a kiss goodbye?" Margo asked him

"No" Chris tells her and orbs out

"Oh, well, a girl's gotta try" Margo says

"You know what this means" Mabel tell her

"We are Charmed and dangerous Oh, yeah!" Mitzy says as they do a little dance

Mabel, Mitzy and Margo walk in into the manor

"Split up, fan out, find the book. We don't have much..." Mabel tell them

"I'm on to you three." Chris says they turn around to see Chris sitting on the couch with Prue and Dora

"What do we do?" Margo whispers to her sisters

A dagger appears in Mabel's hand behind her back.

" You thought you could fool me but you can't" Chris says to them and stands up

"This athame isn't from theastral plane" Dora says and stands up also

"You sent us on a wild goose chase so you wouldn't have to hunt demons, didn't you, Piper?" Prue says and stands up and walks to them

"Busted" Mitzy tells them

"Guilty" Margo says and smiles

"You figured us out, guys" Mabel says and makes the dagger disappear

"We are so sorry" Mitzy tell them and walk closer to Chris

"Yeah, you should be. Look, there's an evil out there after Wyatt" Dora tell them

Mitzy starts to rubs her face on Chris's chest

"And we need to find him before he" Prue tells them and looks at Phoebe

"... Phoebe, what are you doing?" Chris asked her

"Finding comfort in my Whitelighter" Mitzy answered him

"You're all over him" Margo says to her

"You're just jealous 'cause I got to him first" Mitzy says to her

"Look, Phoebe, I know Piper hooked up with her last Whitelighter but I'm really, really not interested, okay? Can we get back to hunting demons, please?" Chris asked them

"Actually, Chris, we can't. We didn't ditch you to play hookie. We needed time to investigate the death across the street." Mabel answered him

" Well, why didn't you say so in the first place? Chris would have given you time off for legitimate Charmed duties." Prue says to them

"Well, we're asking now. We believe that athame belongs to witches" Mitzy says

" Really smart, pretty witches" Margo says

"We just don't know who they are" Mabel tells them

"So why don't we check around this realm for them?" Chris asked

"It's like you read my mind" Mabel says

" See, Chris can be reasonable and helpful. All you gotta do is be honest with me." Dora tell them

They orbs out and the girls sigh with relief

"Okay, now we really are running out of time. We need that book. You two search down here, I'm gonna take upstairs. Oh, and from now on, keep your hands off the Whitelighter. That's an order" Mabel tells them


	8. The power of the three blondes Part 2

The power of the three blondes Part 2

"Well, from where I'm standing that seemed like a stupid thing to do, and I know a lot about stupid things" Margo tells them

"Yeah, see, she's got us there" Piper says

Chris orbs in with Dora and Prue

"You wouldn't happen to know any gremlins, would you?" Chris asked them

"Uh, it's about time" Paige tells him

"Chris, thank god. Look at them, look at them, they're impostors. They stole..." Phoebe says to them

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down. Who are you?" Prue asked her

" They're witches. They're the ones that killed that guy across the street" Mabel tell them

" No, guys, she's lying. Remember this morning when you said something was gonna happen to the book? Well, this is it. It's happening now" Piper tell them

"Ugh, enough of this. Piper, blast them" Mitzy tells her sister

"How do you know what we said to Piper?" Chris asked her

"Because she is Piper. And I'm Paige and this is Phoebe. And they cast an identity spell to make the entire world think they're us" Paige answered him

"That's ridiculous. Everyone knows the Charmed Ones are blonde" Margo says

"If you're Piper, then show me your powers, blast me" Mabel tells her

" I can't, you stole them" Piper tells her

"Okay, so we stole your identities and your powers wow, we must be good definitely worth more than a paragraph" Mabel says to them

"Oh, yeah" Margo says

"It's time to take care of you witches and your delusions" Mabel tell them

"Wait! Wait. I can prove that we're telling the truth. I can still orb, I'm half Whitelighter" Paige says

"Okay, go for it" Prue tells her, Paige tries to orb but nothing happens so she tries again

"What do you think of my anti-orb spell?" Margo whispers

"Go ahead, Piper, blast away" Dora says to Mabel

Mabel tries to blow them up but misses and gets the window

"She missed, guys, when have you ever known Piper to miss?" Phoebe asked them

"Even I'm entitled to a bad day" Mabel tell them

"Come on, try again" Margo says and Mabel try's again but blows up a pot plant

"Uh, Chris, Liz, Nicole, a little help here" Paige says to them

"Oh, you know what? She's getting angry. And our powers don't work so good when we're angry" Piper says

"We've got them now" Mitzy says

"Yeah, you've got us now so why don't you blow us up?" Piper asked

"Piper, death bad, life good" Phoebe says

"Don't worry, this bimbo couldn't hit the broadside of a beauty parlour. Check out that dye job" Paige tells her

"How dare you!" Mabel yells and blows up the door

"Run!" Piper yells and they run

"Now what?" Mitzy asked

"Now we kill them." Mabel answered, Chris orbs in with Prue and Dora

"You did it. Nice work, babe" Chris says and walks over to Mitzy and kissed her passionately

"Chris how many times have we told you no kissing your charge" Prue says to him

"This is not fair! First, I get ripped off in the power department, then you bag the bartender, and the boyfriend lays diamonds on you. That Whitelighter belongs to me" Margo yells at her sister

"Ow, my head. You know, you really need to learn to control your emotions. I can't help it if Chris chose me" Mitzy says to her

"Did you sleep with him?" Margo asked her

"No." Mitzy answered her

"Yes" Chris tells her

"You did what? I gave you a direct order that Whitelighter was off limits" Mabel tells her

"You know what? I am sick and tired of your orders. We both are" Mitzy says to her

"Stay out of my feelings" Margo says to Mitzy

"Oh, are those your feelings?" Mabel asked her

"The hell yes those are my feelings. you boss us around like we're idiots" Margo says to her

"What? She thinks we are idiots" Mitzy says

"I didn't say that" Mabel tells her

"Yeah, but I bet she felt it" Dora says

"My little empath feels everything" Chris tells her

"He's right. You despise us." Mitzy says,

Prue looks at Chris and nodded her head to the book and he looks at it to see the triquetra on the front glow

"In fact, until I became an empath I never realised how much you truly hate us." Mitzy says

"You know what? Come on, baby, lets go, who needs them?" Chris says to Mitzy and graps her arm

"Oh, you're not going anywhere. We've got to stick together or our plan falls apart" Mabel tells her

"See? There you go, bossing again" Margo tells her and Mitzy nodded her head

"Just let the little chippy run off if that's what she wants" Margo says

"Don't call me a chippy" Mitzy tells her and pushes Margo

"Don't push me" Margo tells her and pushes Mitzy back

"Just shut up" Mabel yells and pushes them both and the triquetra on the book splits apart and Piper, Phoebe and Paige unfreeze

"You should be able to handle these women now" Prue tells them

Piper punches Mabel and Paige punches Margo. Phoebe walks over to Mitzy.

"Not the nose, please" Mitzy says to her

"I think you have something that's mine" Phoebe tells her

"Sure." She takes off the necklace" It's yours. Anything you want" Mitzy says to her

"Thank you" Phoebe says and punches Mitzy

"I take it this was all you're doing." Paige says to Chris, Prue and Dora

"Hey, you're the one who got us here" Chris tell them

"How did you know they weren't us?" Piper asked him

" In all our life we have never seen you take the bait the way that witch took it from you" Dora answered them

"In all your life? Chrisonly been our Whitelighter for two months" Phoebe says

"Let's just reverse the magic" Prue says and Chris opens the book and hands in to them

"Powers of the witches rise, course unseen across the skies, come to us who call you near, come to us and settle here." Piper, Phoebe and Paige say


	9. Love's A Witch Part 1

**Love's A Witch Part 1**

"From us?" Piper asked Paige just as Chris and Dora walk into the kitchen

"So I checked the house, no sign of..." Chris says to them

"I should cancel my date" Piper tells them

"What? Why?" Phoebe asked her

"Because we're having issues." Piper answered her

"No, the issue is you're afraid to date, Piper. But you can't let your fear stop you" Phoebe says to Piper and then looks at Paige "You on the other hand should" she says to her

"Gee, I wonder why I'm feeling suppressed" Paige says to her

"Phoebe, this is ridiculous. It's just getting worse" Piper tells her

"I know. So what should I do? Should I just keep all your feelings to myself? Would that make you guys happy?" Phoebe asked them

"Yes" Piper and Paige say at them same time

"Okay, then that's what I'll do. Someone's hiding something from me" Phoebe says

"Just let us know if anyone sees Leo, okay?" Dora asked them, they walk out of the kitchen and see Prue Beaming in

"I found someone that can make empath blocking potion follow me" Prue tells them and they all orb and beam out

"All sold out I'm afraid. Good for me, bad for you" Man tells them

"Well, how long will it take you to make more?" Dora asked him

"The potion you desire is pricey for a reason. The main ingredient is quite rare and hard to come by. What secret are you so eager to hide?" The man asked them

"Just tell us how long." Chris asked him

"Hard to say. Six weeks or months. Demonic suppliers are notoriously unreliable." The man answered them

"Well, we can't wait, alright. We need it now" Prue tells him

"The impatience of youth. Then again he takes a young heart to brave grave danger" man says to them

"Spare us the Morpheus speech, old man. What are you saying?" Dora asked him

"Swamp Land is where you'll find the Kotochul egg your potion requires. Now you understand the difficulty" man answered them

"Fine we'll get you your damn egg. Just make sure you're ready by the time I get back" Chris tell him

Chris, Prue and Dora start to leave and the invisible figure disappears they look at the wall Prue graps Chris hand and they orbs out. They orb to the swamp land

"Okay Prue what was that?" Chris asked her

"I'm sorry Chris I just got a feeling that someone was watching us okay" Prue answered him

"Okay good that you decried to act on it because maybe Leo was watching us" Dora says to her

"Let start looking okay" Chris tells them and they start looking

"Have fun, have fun, I will leave Paige alone" Phoebe says to Piper she closes the door "I can't, I can't. Chris!" Phoebe calls for Chris, he orbs in with dust on his shirt

"Yeah" Chris says to her

"Hey, I need you to watch Wyatt for me" Phoebe tells him

"What? No, no way" Chris tells her

"What's wrong? Why you worried?" Phoebe asked him

"What's wrong? What's wrong is I don't do babies one and under crowd, not my thing. Leo, however. " Chris answered her just when Leo orbs in " Great with kids, especially his own." Chris looks at Leo and asks him "You're not following me are you?"

"Why? Should I be?" Leo asked him back

"Oh, there's a lot of love in this room. Okay, so, um, there's a bottle in the fridge if Wyatt wakes up and the diaper rash cream, only if he needs it, okay? We've gotta keep that butt moist" Phoebe says to them and rushes into the kitchen

"Did you get that?" Chris asked him and orbs out, Leo runs after Phoebe

"Phoebe, Phoebe, wait-wait-wait. I can't do this right now, I gotta follow... up on some things" Leo tells her

At the restaurant were Piper was with her date Prue, Dora and Chris orb in and see Piper and start to walk over to her

"Um, not exactly. It's, uh, kind of a weird arrangement, it's hard to explain" Piper tells him and they walk over to them with mud over their shirts and pants

"Piper" Prue says to her

"What are you doing here? Why are you covered in mud?" Piper asked her

"Excuse me a second. Who are they?" Seth asked her

"Us? We are from the future." Dora tells him

"What?" Seth asked

" Excuse us." Piper tells him and stands up and grabs on Chris and they all walk across the room "Are you crazy?" Piper asked them

"You're not serious about that guy are you?" Chris asked her

"Well, uh... You know what, that is none of your business. Where have you been?" Piper asked him back

"That's none of your business. Look, you better get home before your sisters kill each other" Chris answered her

"What? Why? What happened? " Piper asked and then she gasps Oh, no, Phoebe?" she asked again, the all nodded

They all orb in to manor to see Paige and Phoebe arguing

"Well, it's a good thing I did get involved because obviously there's a war going on over there" Phoebe says to her

"I can handle it" Paige tells her

"Oh, really?" Phoebe asks her

Piper whistles and get everyone look at her

"Hi, hey, what is this about a war?" Piper asked them

"Ask Miss Buttinsky over there. She was with the Callaways when they killed Richard's dad" Paige answered her

"Paige, I'm telling you they didn't kill anyone" Phoebe tells her

"I was there" Paige says to her

"Yeah, so was I" Phoebe tells her, Leo walks down the few stairs

"Hey, can you guys keep it down? I just got Wyatt to sleep" Leo says to them

"What are you doing here?" Piper asked him, Leo walks down the stairs.

"Okay, in the living room, in the living room, let's go, let's go" Phoebe tells them and Piper and Paige followed her into the living room

"Can we go now?" Prue asked him

"No" Leo answered her and grabs Chris and pulls him into the living room and Prue and Dora follow them

"Paige, I'm telling you the energy ball did not come from the Callaways" Phoebe tells her

"I saw it come through the Callaways' window" Paige tells her

"It couldn't have" Phoebe tells her

"Oh, she's not only butting in, she's taking sides" Paige says to the others

"Look, Paige, it's not only what I saw but it's what I felt. Don't you think if they just tried to killed someone I would have felt some intense anger coming from them? But I didn't" Phoebe says her

"I don't know. Are you sensing any intense anger coming at you right now?" Paige asked her

"No, but what I can sense is that maybe your attraction to this Richard guy is clouding your better judgement" Phoebe answered her

"I hate talking to an empathy" Paige says out loud

"Wait a second, hold it. Didn't they fire on the Callaway grandmother when you got hurt? Maybe this is just retribution" Piper asked her

"No, Richard said his family didn't fire on them. I believe him" Paige answered her

"Then where did the energy ball come from? They don't just materialize" Phoebe asked her

"Maybe they do" Piper answered her

"What do you mean?" Leo asked her

"Well, if Richard says it was no one in his family, maybe it was somebody else, maybe a third party" Piper answered him

"If so, the two families need to know before this escalates any further" Leo says to others

"You've been in both houses, do you think you can get them to come here?" Piper asked Paige

"What do you mean, like peace talks?" Paige asked her

"Yeah, why not" Piper answered her

"You've got an Elder right here, who better to mediate. Good luck" Chris tells them and grabs Prue and he and Dora orb out


	10. Love's A Witch Part 2

**Love's A Witch Part 2**

Chris, Prue and Dora are in the cave where Chris hands the egg to the old man.

„Nicely done. These aren't easy to find" The man tells them

"Tell us about it. How long before it's ready?" Prue asked him

"You'll have it when you need it" The old man answered as he cracks the egg and drops the yolk into the cauldron.

After sometime the man pours the potion into the vial

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Chris asked him

"As long as it doesn't make you violently ill. Side effects, you never know" the man answered him

"Thanks for the tip" Dora tells him

"You sure it's worth the risk?" The old man asked

"We wouldn't be here if it wasn't" Prue answered him as Chris takes the potion

"They won't tell me" The old man says

"Tell you what?" Chris asked him

They her Leo's Voice "What you need the potion for" as Leo come visible "Other than to hide your secrets that is"

"What? This was all a set-up? Is this even legit?" Dora asked him

"It's legit alright. But I'm afraid you have to answer to a higher power now." The old man answered

"Go ahead, take it." Prue tells him as Chris throws the potion to Leo

"Wasn't for us anyway" Chris tells him

"Really?" Leo asked them

"We got it for the sisters. Phoebe's new power is wreaking havoc on their relationship, or haven't you noticed?" Dora says to him

"You expect me to believe this wasn't meant to protect your secrets?" Leo asked them

"No, We don't. But seeing as you haven't figured us out yet, why would we even need it?" Chris asked him

"Don't get too cocky, kids. Wouldn't want me to clip your wings now Chris, would you?" Leo says to them, they hear a whitelighter sound

"Whoops, looks like Wyatt needs another babysitter, dad" Chris says to him and Leo orbs out "Alright, I have to ask you to make another one." Chris says to the old man

The next day after everything was over, Phoebe had lock herself in the attic but the all orb into the room

"You know, people lock doors for a reason" Phoebe tells them

"Yes, well, I figure if you can use your powers to intrude on my life, then I can use mine to intrude on yours." Paige tells her

"Come on, Phoebe. None of us like this new power of yours any more than you do, but it's pointless to isolate yourself" Piper tells her

"Well, if I can't read you, I can't hurt you" Phoebe tells them

"Well, how about instead of trying to control your power, maybe you try to, I didn't know, control yourself?" Paige asked her

"Because, Paige, I can't. And I can sense how annoyed you are right now and that's hurting me." Phoebe answered her

"Well, what's annoying me if I've discovered I have this magical destiny and I can't trust you to leave me alone for me to follow it" Paige tells her

"What do you think I'm trying to do up here?" Phoebe asked her

"Okay, let's look at the bright side. We settled a family feud, we set free a tortured soul, maybe your new power and Paige's new solo path away from the sisterhood, is some kind of synergy, that it's all working together in some kind of divine way" Piper says to them

"Nah" Phoebe and Paige say at the same time

"I don't get it. Leo didn't give you the empath blocking potion?" Prue asked them

"What potion? Leo! " Piper calls her Leo and he orbs in "Where is it?" Piper asked him

"Give me, give me, give me. Faster." Phoebe says to him

"Come on, come on, come on" Piper says to him

"They're really anxious about that potion you got for them" Dora tells him

"Yeah, only I think you should wait to take it. Phoebe was given her power for a reason" Leo tells them

"Forget that" Piper tells him

Leo hands Piper the potion she drinks some of it and then passes it to Paige as she drinks from it

"Nothing, nada, zilch!" Phoebe tells to them

"Yes!" Paige says

"Hallelujah!" Piper says

"Well, I have to go finish a game of pinochle with grandma Callaway" Paige tells them and starts to walk out

"Maybe you'll run into Richard" Phoebe says to her

"I'm sorry?" Paige asked her

"That was a sister thing, not an empath thing Come on." Phoebe tells her as she gets up and she and Paige leave the room

"So it worked, right? No nausea, queasiness, nothing like that?" Chris asked Piper

"Nope, nothing" Piper answered him and leaves the room

"Looks like we're one big happy family again" Prue says to Leo

"You're not family" Leo tells them and leaves the room

Prue pulls a potion out of her picket and drinks some of it and hands it to Chris who drinks some of it and then hands it to Dora who drinks finished it


	11. My three witches Part 1

**My three witches Part 1 **

The television turns off. Piper and a demon are there. The demon has created a hole in the floor which is sucking everything into it, including the TV. Piper is hanging onto the door frame. She tries to blow him up with one hand but instead blows up a vase of flowers.)

A demon created a hole in the floor which is sucking everything into it. Piper is trying to blow up a demon with one hand while she is hanging onto the door frame to stop her.

"Chris!" Piper calls, Chris orbs in with Prue and Dora

"Piper, let's go" Chris calls her

"No, Wyatt's upstairs. Just go get my sisters" Piper tells him

"Chris you get Phoebe, Dora get Paige I will try to help Piper" Prue tells them and they orb out

"This is just fascinating stuff" Phoebe says while Chris orbs in nearby "Um, I have to ask you, does it work for guys too?" Phoebe asked Nina, Chris waves his arms trying to get Phoebe attention.

"Well, there is a technique but it's quite dangerous" Nina answered her

"Dangerous? Really?" Phoebe asked again, Chris gives up and orbs back to the manor to try help Prue

Many elderly people are sitting around watching elderly man perform a magic act. Paige is lying in box which the man is trying to cut in half. His assistant an elderly woman is standing beside him. Dora in nearby

"I don't understand it. This trick worked in '68" Charlie the Magician says to them

"You forgot the saws, dear" Mrs. Rawls the Assistant tells him

"Forgot the what?" Charlie asked her

"It's okay, I got you covered" Paige tells them

Paige orbs the saws in the center of the box. The magician pulls the box and Dora looks to see her mom head is sticking out of one and feet are sticking out of other. The elderly people applaud. Paige looks over at Dora and she orbs out to help the others

Piper loses her grip and Prue try's to grab her and they start getting sucked into the hole but Piper tries to blow up the demon and grazes his shoulder and the hole closes and he disappears.

"Sorry I." Prue starts to say to her

"It is okay he is gone" Piper tells her

"For new Piper" Prue tells her

Piper, Phoebe and Paige are cleaning up the mess with Prue and Dora helping while Chris is looking through the book of shadows

"So wait, a vortex did all of this?" Phoebe asked

"Vortex, whirlpool, I don't know, whatever" Piper answered her

"Well, if it was a whirlpool, there'd probably be some water" Paige tells her

"The fineries of what almost killed Piper aren't important. The point is she was almost killed and no one was here to help." Chris tells them

"You're right, I'm sorry, I was kind of tied up... " Paige stars to say

"Or cut in half" Dora finished for her

"And I was interviewing the most fascinating woman" Phoebe tell them

"Oh, the orgasm lady. That show was great, at least what I saw of it until the TV was sucked into oblivion. I hope you brought home that boo" Piper says to her

"Mm-hm" Phoebe says

"Piper, doesn't it bother you had to vanquish that demon alone?" Prue asked her

"Yeah, well, sure, but, you know, we all have lives which is why I need this place cleaned up before my guests arrive" Piper answered her

"Who's coming?" Paige asked

"Mary has designed a fashion line and she wants to show us all" Piper answered her

"I love clothes" Paige says to them

"Not so fast, we've got a demon to hunt. If I could just find him in here" Chris tells them

"Okay, but regardless of what you find in there, I'm gonna hang out with my friends because I will have a normal life if it kills me Ow" Piper tells them as she slams down her hands on her thighs, she looks at her bandaged hand

"Piper, why don't you have Leo heal that when he comes to pick up Wyatt" Phoebe tells her

"Because I don't need magic to heal a cut" Piper tells her

"I'd use magic for everything if I could" Paige says to them

"Well, if I had done this fighting a demon, that would be one thing. But I did it in the kitchen. The chef did it in the kitchen, so that person will wear this bandage for the shame of it all" Piper says to her

"Well, this book is not going to help us." Chris says to them

"But we have seen vortexes like that before" Dora tells them as she and Paige put a huge bunch of roses on the table

"You know, this job would be so much easier if there weren't so many roses" Paige says

"What's with all the roses?" Piper asked

"I think Jason thinks that he's losing me. And as an empath, I don't know who's feeling what anymore and I just, I have my guard up" Phoebe answered

"You should be aware that these vortexes suck their victims into pocket realms of alternate realities" Prue tells them

"You know, sometimes guys can be funny like that, you know. The more you pull away, the more they come back at you" Paige says to them

"Yeah, but I'm not pulling away, I really like him" Phoebe tells them

"Dangerous alternate realities, people. Based on fantasies, desires, dreams" Chris tray's to tell them but they don't listen to him

"So stop worrying about it and let him wine and dine you. I mean, a little wooing never killed anyone." Piper tells Phoebe

"But a demon can, so can we please, please, let's focus" Dora says to them

"Piper, you were almost sent to another world, that takes serious magic" Prue tells her

"Magic. Brilliant idea. "Let the object of objection become but a dream, as I cause the seen to be unseen." Well, call me butter 'cause I'm on a roll" Paige says the spell and the mess orbs away

"Wow, that's much better, thanks Paige" Piper tells her

"Yep, well, gotta get back to the temp job. Don't know how much longer those old folks are gonna be alive" Paige says and heads for the door

"And I'll walk you out because I have to meet Jason for lunch" Phoebe says and follows Paige

"No! No, no, no. We have a demon to hunt, get back here" Chris tells them

"See you later" Paige says

"We'll talk about it later" Phoebe says

Phoebe and Paige leave and Piper walks over to Chris and looks at him, Dora and Prue

"You are our new favourite Whitelighter and all, but you all need to lighten up" Piper tells him

"No, you three need to get serious" Chris tells her

"Because if you keep putting your personal lives" Prue tells her

"Before your wiccan duties, you're gonna pay for it" Dora tells her

"Maybe so, but not today. I scared away the demon, he's not coming back, I have friends coming, and I also have chocolate chip cookies in the oven" Piper says to them and leaves the room and they all turn to Wyatt

"It's your fault I have to do this now" Chris says to him and they all orb and beam out

The vortex demon is there groaning and tucking towels under his shirt on his wound. As they orb and beam into the cave he was in

"You!" the demon yells and

"Wait, before you... " Chris try's to say but the demon opens the vortex and Chris, Prue and Dora get sucked into it but they orb and beam out just before it closes

"Would you just relax?" Dora asked him

"We didn't come here to vanquish you" Prue tell him

"How did you find me here? No one's ever been to my lair" Demon asked them

"I don't have to find you, Gith, I know you." Chris tells him

"We from the future. I came here to give you what you want" Dora tells him

"The Charmed Ones" Prue finished telling him


	12. My three witches Part 2

**My three witches Part 2**

They are all standing in Gith lair watching Gith dabbing his wound with a cloth

„You must think I'm pretty low on the evolutionary ladder" Gith tells them

"That's not true" Chris tells him

"A minor horned demon, a lesser slime devil, or some other common fiend with no power" Gith says

"I have the greatest respect for your power" Dora tells him

"We all do" Prue says

"Then don't insult me. Whitelighters don't kill their charges" Gith says to Chris

"Well, I'm not your typical Whitelighter. I came from the future because I needed the power of the Charmed Ones" Chris tells him

"To do what?" Gith asked him

"None of your concern. All you need to know is they're drifting apart" Chris answered him

"How do you mean drifting apart?" Gith asked

"They're putting their desires before their duties and that makes them useless to me." Prue answered him this time

"You said desires?" Gith asked her

"You caught that, huh? That is what you feed off of, right? But I never quite understood how one could eat a desire" Dora asked him

"Do you know how much energy is contained in an unfulfilled desire? People spend their whole lives wanting something, usually never getting it, I feed off that energy." Gith answered her

"Just think how much power the Charmed Ones pack" Chris tells him

"You know their desires?" Gith asked, Dora pulls out of piece of paper

"It's all right here. With this, no messy vortexes, you can bring them into your world with the comfort of your own cave" Dora answered him and Gith takes the piece of paper and walks across the room, Prue takes the bloodied cloth and puts it in her pocket

"They'll die, you know. Victims of their own desires. Is that what you want?" Gith asked them

"I'm counting on it. Why else would I offer to help?" Chris asked him, he takes a piece of parchment and puts it in his pocket

"So good luck and for the sake of all of our lives, don't screw this up" Prue tells him and they orb and beam out of the cave

"A normal life with normal friends and no magic. Ask and you shall receive" Gith says to himself

Sometime late Chris, Prue and Dora are making a potion when Leo orbs in

"We need to talk" Leo says to them

"Sorry, not now okay" Dora tell him

"Oh, yeah, now" Leo tell them and holds out the Valkyrie pendant "Look familiar?" Leo asked them

"We don't have time for this" Chris tells hom

"You had time to kill a Valkyrie. Whitelighters don't kill, or did you not read the manual?" Leo asked Chris

"But it's alright for an Elder? You had Valkyrie blood on your hands too" Prue asked him

"Fighting to protect the sisters. You went out, hunted a Valkyrie to steal her magic" Leo answered her

"Oh, so that makes you the noble one, right?" Chris says to him

"Face it, Chris, I got you this time. This is enough to get your Whitelighter status stripped and your soul sent back down to earth for recycling" Leo tells him

"You do what you have to do" Chris says to him and grabs Prue to stop her from attacking him

"I already did. I arranged a hearing with the Elders tonight. I expect this to be your last day as a Whitelighter" Leo tells him

"That's quite possible. Excuse me" Chris tells him and lets go of Prue

"Why are you making a vanquishing potion?" Leo asked them

"To help the sisters" Dora answered him

"Why aren't they making it?" Leo asked them again

"Because they're busy" Prue answered him

"I can't sense them" Leo tells them

"Don't worry, we are on it" Chris tells him

"You know, Chris, if I can't sense them it means they're not in this world" Leo tells them

"I said we are on it" Chris tells him again, Chris, Dora and Prue head for the door but Leo stops them

"Where are you going?" Leo asked them

"To bring them back, now layoff" Dora tells him

"Until I find out what's going on, I'm not gonna let any of you out of my sight" Leo tells them

"You don't trust us. Fine, we get it. But get this, if we don't show up where we are supposed to be alone, they'll die. Your call" Prue tells him and grabs Chris hand and they orb out, Leo picks up the parchment from Gith's lair

At Gith lair, Gith looking at the image of the girls in the scrying pool

"I don't understand" Gith says to himself when they orb in

"Something wrong?" Chris asked him

"The boyfriend took the bullet. It was meant for the witch" Gith answered him

"You tried to kill one of them already?" Prue asked him

"I create worlds, I don't control them. They work in their own way, in their own time. This is the first time a victim's ever escaped a direct attempt on her life" Gith answered her

"Yeah, well, pretty good, aren't they?" Dora asked him

"It's okay. Their desires will kill them eventually. After all, that is what you desire, isn't it?" Gith asked them

"Actually..." Chris says and pulls out the vanquishing potion and a crossbow materializes in Gith's hands, Chris throws the potion nut Gith shoots him and Dora with the crossbow hitting them in the stomach, they fall to the ground and Chris drops the potion, Prue grabs the potion but Gith throws a knife hitting her in the stomach, she falls to the ground and also droping the potion

"I could sense your desire from the beginning. You never wanted to kill your charges, just teach them a lesson. That's right, Darklighter arrow" he smashes the potion with his "Poison shouldn't take long and your wound shouldn't take long but with luck, you may just live long enough to watch the Charmed Ones learn their lesson after all"

Gith is watching there world

"It's true, Phoebe, I want everything for you including sanity. So if I die, promise me I'll see a doctor" Jason says to Phoebe

"You're not gonna die" Phoebe tells him

Gith watches the girls in the scrying pool

"We're gonna get you out of here" Phoebe tells him

"An empath. You didn't tell me the middle sister was an empathy" Gith yells at them

"Sorry" Chris, Prue and Dora say at the same time

"She must have been feeling his desire when I created her world. It's no matter, my worlds always kill their victims. You know why? Because desires are empty. They lack foundation. This world will fall too, it's only a matter of time."Gith tells them

"I'm getting thirsty" they hear Jason say from the pool

"Okay, I'll try see if I can find something" Phoebe tells him, Chris waves his hand and Phoebe world moulds into Paige's

"No!" Gith yells and kicks Chris

Phoebe is standing in an alley

"Jason? " Phoebe calls, Paige grabs Phoebe just as a fireball flies past her "Thanks"

They peek around at the demons. A fireball heads straight for them.

"Fireball!" Paige calls the fireball hits the dumpster "Welcome to my world."

"Wait, you have a world too?" Phoebe asked her

"Yeah. All magic all the time. Just what I wanted" Paige answered her

"So you figured it out" Phoebe says to her

"Well, yeah, if you mean the whole vortex of deadly desires thing. How'd you escape?" Paige asked her

"I have no idea, it just sort of happened. But I have to go back there because Jason was shot and I just left him there" Phoebe answered her

"Oh, no" Paige says

"Paige, I gotta get back" Phoebe tells her

"Yeah, we definitely need to get out of here but I think we're gonna need Piper to do that." Paige says to her


	13. My three witches Part 3

**My three witches Part 3**

The demons throw fireballs at the dumpster

"These worlds were fuelled by our desires, right? Well, our desires can find her" Paige says to Phoebe

"Okay, so maybe our combined desires can actually bring us to her, right?" Phoebe says to her

"Yeah" Paige says

"Uh, try to focus, focus, focus." Phoebe says and they start focusing on Piper

In Gith's Lair

"You've ruined everything. Now they'll find the oldest sister and come for me. Unless I get to her first" Gith tells them and pulls out a knife and disappears into Piper world

Gith appears in Piper world and sees Piper holding Wyatt and walks out from behind her car.

"You're not demon enough to kill me" Piper says to him

"Ah, the sweetest desire of them all. The desire to survive" Gith tells her

Gith walks towards Piper then Phoebe and Paige suddenly appear crouching in front of Gith Phoebe trips him over and Paige rushes over to Piper

"Are you okay?" Paige asked her

"Yeah, it's about time you guys showed up" Piper answered her

"Athame!" Paige calls her Gith knife

"Yeah, sorry, no magic here" Piper tells her

Gith gets up and attacks Phoebe and Phoebe grabs him and throws him against the car.

"How's that shoulder feel? " Phoebe asked him and kicks him right in his wounded shoulder and knocks him to the fround, Gith screams and Phoebe sees the gas piring out of the car "Come on, we've gotta get out of here. We gotta get out" Phoebe tells her sisters, They run off

"There's nowhere to run! You're in my world!" Gith yells and the car explodes and engulfs Gith in flames, and the girls and Wyatt vanish from the world, they a appear in Gith lair

"Where are we?" Paige asked

"Who cares? Where's Jason?" Phoebe asked

"Jason?" Piper asked Phoebe

"Yeah, he was in my world and he should've come out when we got the demon, right?" Phoebe answered Piper

"Are you sure it's really Jason?" Paige asked her

"I don't know, what do you mean?" Phoebe asked her

"I mean, in my world, there's all this person that I know from the old folk's home, maybe your Jason is just a creation of your world." Paige answered her

"Oh, god, I hope so." Phoebe says to her and Wyatt coughs

"Wyatt needs help" Piper tells them, Paige and Phoebe spot Chris, Dora Prue

"Oh my god, so do they " Paige and Phoebe rush over to Chris, Dora and Prue "They are still breathing"

"So is she" Phoebe tells them

"Leo!" Piper calls Leo and he orbs in

"You're back, where were you?" Leo asked her

"Heal now, ask later" Pipe tells him, Leo heals Wyatt and then heals, Prue, Chris and Dora

In later in the evening

"Hey, um, before you go, could you do me a favor? " Piper asked him and she removes the bandage off her hand

"You want me to heal your hand? I thought you wanted a normal day" Leo asked her

"Yeah, I did, and apparently that's not gonna be today" Piper answered him, Leo heals her hand and they hear a knock on the door and Chris walks in with Prue and Dora

"Hey" Chris says

"Hey. How are you all feeling?" Piper asked them

"We are all better. Thanks." Prue answered her

"So it's almost time for my hearing with the Elders. I thought I'd give you the pleasure of taking me in personally" Chris tells Leo

"Yeah, well, maybe I'll just give you this instead" Leo says to him and holds out the Valkyrie pendant

"I don't understand" Chris says to him

"Neither do I. Just take it before I change my mind." Leo tells him

Leo gives Chris the pendant then leaves the room. Chris smiles and Prue and Dora hug him

"Thanks for trying to warn us about the demon. We should have listened to you in the first place" Piper tells them

"Well, as long as you learn something at the end of the day, that's all that matters, right?" Dora asked her

"Right" Piper tell them

Chris, Dora and Prue walk out of the room and the orb out to a park

"I thank we should tell them about Wyatt" Prue says and sits down own a bench

"We can't" Chris tells her

"We have to maybe not right new but soon we will have to" Dora tell him

"Look we all know that he will send someone after us" Prue says

"Yeah that is something we all know he will do" Chris says and sits down next to Prue


	14. Soul Survivor

Soul Survivor

Leo is looking in the alley as he walks to a brick wall and touches it, Prue, Chris and Dora fall out of the wall through a portal and all of the land on Leo

"Leo, what hell are you doing here?" Prue asks him and stands up and help Dora stand up

"Get off of me" Leo yells and pushes Chris of him

"Are you following us again?" Prue asks him as the stand up,

" I thought we were past these issues." Dora yells at him" We are help you"

"What is that?" Leo asks them

"That? Nothing." Chris lies to him

"No?" Leo asks he grasp Chris arms and shoves his head in the portal

"Leo stop it" Prue and Dora yell at him and run to help Chris

Leo pulls Chris back out but he's wearing a knight's helmet.

"What the hell?" Leo yells Chris lifts up the face guard

"Long story." Prue tells him and takes off helmet of Chris head and throws it in the portal

"What is that? A time portal? Is that what that is? What are you using that for?" Leo asks them

"I don't have to answer that." Chris tells him

"I thought you said you had nothing to hide" Leo tells him

"I don't have to answer that either" Chris tells him

"Wanna bet?"Leo asks he grabs Chris with one hand and Prue and Dora with the other and they all go into the portal

Large rocky mountain.

Leo, Chris, Prue and Dora all fall out of Large rocky mountain and roll down it. When they stop rolling and get up.

"Where are we?" Leo asked them

"How the hell should we know?" Chris asked him

"That's what Chris was trying to tell you, we don't know how to control it." Dora tells him

"Yeah" Leo says

They all hear a roar and Prue looks behind Leo. she grasp Dora and Chris and points behind Leo and they all runs off. Leo looks around and sees a Tyrannosaurus Rex heading straight for them. He runs off too.

Prue, Dora, Leo and Chris are running from the dinosaur.

"Come on" Chris says as They get to the top of the mountain and run around a large rock.

"Let's go" Prue calls as the dinosaur roars. They all hide in a space under a large rock. The dinosaur loses them and walks away.

" I don't understand, why can't we orb?" Dora asks them

"Prehistoric. Magic won't be around until there's people around to use it." Leo tells them

"Perfect. We'll just hang out for the next million years or so, no problem." Dora says

"more like sixty-five million. It's the cretaceous period right " Leo tells her

"Man, you are old. I think he's gone. He looks gone. Do you think he's gone?" Prue asks

"No." Leo answers her

"Neither do I" Chris says and they continue walking along the mountain

"The sooner we get back to our time, the less we'll have to worry about." Leo tells them

"Yeah, that's gonna be a problem." Dora tells him

"What do you mean?" Leo asks her

"She mean, you just don't create time portals out of thin air, it's not like that." Prue answers him

"Well, you kids coming back from the future originally seemed like an exact science" Leo tells them

"That was a spell, alright Leo? A one way door. It only goes backward in time, not forward" Prue tells him

"So, what, you're creating portals to get back to the future, is that it? Why?" Leo asked

"To see if it changed, okay? To see if I stopped the demon who was after Wyatt. What? You still don't believe us? Hello from the future here why don't you believe us" Dora asked him

"All I care about right now is getting back home." Leo says to her

"Well, all you gotta do is find the portal that dumped us here. Good luck. Watch out for the dinosaurs." Prue says to him

"You'd like, wouldn't you? Get rid of me once and for all?" Leo asked them

"You were the one who sent us back to Jurassic Park, alright? Not us." Chris says to him

"Wouldn't be the first time you tried to get rid of me." Leo says to him

"Think what you want, but know this. If we don't find a way back, Wyatt's screwed. If you don't believe me, believe that" Dora tells him

Prue, Dora, Leo and Chris are still walking along the rock mountains.

"This looks familiar, doesn't it?" Dora asks them

"Yeah it does" Prue answers her

"Maybe we should split up, find the portal faster" Chris tells them

"Wait, if one of us gets caught, the other one needs to keep going. For Wyatt's sake." Leo tells them

"Oh, you believe me about it now?" Dora asked him

" No. I just wanna let you know what's gonna happen if you get caught." Leo answers her

Prue's hand goes through the rock.

" Found it! "Prue calls

The dinosaur roars and Leo turns around were he slips on some loose rocks and he slides down the hill.

"Leo!" Chris yells the dinosaur appears behind him, Chris runs over to Leo and helps him up

"Come on, come on, go, go!" Chris Yells they run up the hill and the dinosaur snaps at them, they all jump through the portal just as the dinosaur snaps again

On grassy meadow. Leo, Chris, Prue and Dora fall out of the portal and roll along the ground

"You okay Leo?" Chris asked him

"Thanks for not listening to me." Leo answerers him

"Any time" Chris says

(even soldiers surround Leo, Chris, Prue and Dora point shot guns at them.

"You people Yankees?" Soldiers asked them just as the other soldiers grab them

"Uck, look at that pig. And I don't mean literally, at least not anymore."Prue, Dora, Leo and Chris walk up to them." Hey, look who it is. Where you two been?" Phoebe asked them

"Long story" Leo tells her

"We just got a little lost, that's all and took some time to find our way back" Prue tells her

"So, uh, what'd we miss?" Leo asked and Phoebe laughs

"You lay into them, I have a date." Piper tells her sister

" A date, really? Does he know about Wyatt?" Phoebe asks her

"No, and he's not gonna any time soon. At least not until after the honeymoon" Piper tells her and walks away

"Whoa, what'd we really miss?" Prue asked her

"You know what? It's a long story." Phoebe tells her and also walks away

"Come on, I'll buy you a drink." Chris tells him

"Whitelighters don't have any money." Leo tells him

"It was a gesture" Dora says

"Two cold ones and two club soda, Billy." Leo ordered for them

"You got it, Leo." Billy tells him

"It's on me." Leo tells them


	15. Little Monster

Little Monster

Phoebe and Paige are standing in the sunroom and they are watching the baby in the playpen.

"I still can't believe we vanquished its mummy" Phoebe says

"Yeah, but we didn't know it was a mummy and besides, mummy tried to kill us" Paige tells her

"I know, still, look at how cute he is. So adorable. Oh, except when he does that weird little thing with his tongue" Phoebe tells her and walks to one of the chairs in the sunroom

"I wonder why he looks so human?" Paige asked

"I don't know, but he won't for long." Phoebe tells her and sits down and Piper walks in

"Okay, Wyatt's upstairs, so at least he's..." Piper starts to say but Wyatt orbs into the playpen "Safe." Piper finheds

"Don't worry about Wyatt, he's got his protective bubble. He'll use it if he needs it." Phoebe tells her

"Plus, it looks like he likes his new friend" Paige says

"That is not a friend, that's a demon" Piper tells her

"No, he's just a baby" Paige tells her sisters

"Excuse me, were you at the same vanquish as me? Because it took all three of us to stop his mother" Piper tells her

"It doesn't mean he's gonna turn out that way" Paige tells her

"Paige, he doesn't have a choice, it's genetic" Phoebe says

"No, I don't think so. Okay, maybe I'm a little biased because I am in fact adopted, but I really think there's something to that whole nurture versus nature thing and predicting how a kid is gonna turn out. You know, the classic environment versus biology argument." Paige tells her sisters

"But this is not a child, it's a demon" Piper says

"Okay, why don't you go over there and see if you can sense anything evil" Paige asks her sister

"Alright" Phoebe stands up and walks colser to the playpen"Nothing. Good or evil" Phoebe tells er

"My point exactly. Clay to be moulded" Paige tells them

"Yeah, I don't know about that" Piper tells her

"Still, the question remains what are we supposed to do with him?" Phoebe asked just as Chris, Prue and Dora orb in

"So you vanquished the demon?" Chris asked,

"Yes and no" Piper answered him

"Well, the good news is the demon you sent us after is in fact gone" Paige tells them

"And the bad news is whatever ate it, left us that" Phoebe tells them, They all look into the playpen, The baby wiggles his lizard-like tongue at them

"He is cute" Prue tells them and starts to walk to the playpen but Chris graps her hand

"I think he likes you" Paige tells them

"I don't care. Vanquish it" Chris tells her

"WHAT!" Prue yells

"IT IS A BABY CHRIS" Dora yells at him

"Chris" Phoebe says

"I mean it. Now" Chris ingoring his cousens

"No, we are not vanquishing a baby" Paige tells him

"What's wrong with you Chris?" Dora asks him

"I'm just concerned that this could be the future evil that gets to Wyatt" Chris tells them

"Don't be ridiculous" Paige tells him

"What? I'm being ridiculous? There is a demon in the playpen" Chris tells her

"He is a baby Chris it is just like deamon traing to turn us evil when we are really young maybe with a good home he can turn good and help other" Prue tells him they hear the phone ring

"I'll get it" Paige says and heads for the phone

"Hey, if it's Jason, tell him I'm in the shower." Phoebe tells her

"Are you avoiding him?" Piper asked her

"Uh, kind of. I, um, sort of told him that I loved him last night" Phoebe tells her

"Oh, and this is bad?" Piper asked her and sits down next to her

"No, except I said 'I love you too' as if he said 'I love you' first, which he didn't." Phoebe tells her

"So wait, you told him that he loves you before he tells you that he loves you?" Piper asked

"Mm-hm, mm-hm" Phoebe noddeds her

"Yeah, that's not good" Piper tells her

"Yeah, I'll be lucky if he doesn't move to Hong Kong permanently now. I really thought I had my empath power under control" Phoebe tells her

"Forget that. What are you gonna do?" Chris asked them

"What am I supposed to do? I mean, you know, you tell a guy that you love them and they bolt, you know, it's just what they do" Phoebe tells him

"It is about the baby, he meant the baby" Dora tells herfor him

"We gotta do something" The baby scoops up a pacifier with his tongue. "Fast" Chris tell them

Piper and Phoebe are leaning over the playpen. Piper is covering her eyes.

"Where's Wyatt? Where is he? Look, look, wait, listen. Where's Wyatt?"She uncovers her eyes." There he is! Look, look. Where's Wyatt? Where's Wyatt? There he is! Alright" Piper plays with Wyatt

"Okay, I don't think distracting him is the answer" Chris tells her

"Wyatt? Bad demon, very bad demon" Piper tells her son, and Paige walks in after talking on the phone

"Hey, was that Jason?" Phoebe asked her

"No, that was my raison d'etre" Paige answers her

"Pardon?" Phoebe askes her again

"That was Darryl. I've been wondering why the temp agency hasn't called and now I know why. I needed to be free to help him" Paige answers her sister again

"To do what?" Piper asked her

"Well, to save an innocent. Why else would he have called? And more importantly, why else would I have been the one to answer the phone?" Paige asked them

"Because you were the closest to it?" Phoebe asked her

"No, because it's my reason for being. Call me if you need help" Paige tells them and leaves

"What, you're just gonna let her go?" Chris asked her

"You're welcome to try and stop her." Piper answers him

"You know, I should go talk to Jason" Phoebe tells her sister

"And her too." Piper tells Chris

"Wait, stop, where are you going? Are you slightly concerned that there's a demon in the house?" Chris asked them

"Chris, this is a baby, okay? Relax" Dora tells him

"you call me if you need anything" Phoebe tells Piper

" Love you too" Piper says to her

"Don't" Phoebe tells her

"Sorry" Piper tells her and Phoebe leaves

"And you're okay with this? Them dumping this on your lap like that?" Chris asked her

"Well, they don't seem too worried" Piper answers him

"Well, they should be. I need to figure out what kind of creature we're dealing with here" Chris tells her

"Chris it is a baby and he is not hurting anyone" Prue tells him

In the sunroom Piper, Prue and Dora are listing to Chris is reading out at the Manticore demons in the Book of Shadows.

"_Vicious demons with supernatural strength and venomous claws. Manticores communicate with high-pitch cries and tend to travel in packs."_ Great. Well, I say we get rid of the little brat before the pack comes looking for him." Chris tells them

"Okay, fine. What do you suggest we do with him?" Piper asks him

"Maybe Call social services?" Prue asked him to

"No, I suggest you vanquish it" Chris tells them

"Chris, I'm a mother, I can't go around vanquishing babies, no matter how evil they are" Piper tells him

"It's not how evil he is, it's how evil he's gonna be. You gotta stop looking at him like he's a little baby and start looking at him like he's an unstoppable killing machine, because that's what he is" Chris tells her

"I realise that, but still" Piper tells him

"We all realise it but" Dora tells him and looks at the baby

"But still nothing. You're supposed to protect the innocents, right? Well, think of all the future innocents you can save by vanquishing him right now" Chris tells her

"Don't you think I know that? I'm scared to death of what he can possibly do to Wyatt but I can't even separate them" Piper tells him

"Piper, there's one thing you can do and you know it. And you better do it fast before any other Manticore show up. There's no known vanquishing potion" Chris tells her

"I just can't do it" Piper tells him

"Okay. Well, if you won't listen to me, maybe you'll listen to Leo" Chris tells her and walks over to Prue and graps her hand and they orb out and Dora fallows them. Piper looks at the babies and he shimmers out and back in


	16. Little Monster part 2

Little Monster part 2

On the Golden Gate Bridge Leo is standing on the very top of the bridge where he has his arms outstretched and has his eyes closed. Chris orbs holding Prue hand and Dora orb and they are beside him.

" Leo, I have been looking everywhere for you. What are you doing up here?" Chris asked him

"Communing with the others" Leo answered him

"Can anyone see us?" Prue asked him

"Not me. But you look like a lunatic standing up here talking to yourself. What do you want?" Leo asked him

"It's about Piper" Chris answered him

"Is she alright?" Leo asked him

"Yeah, she's fine, don't worry. It's Wyatt we worried about" Chris answered him

"Why? What happened?" Leo asked them

" Well, nothing yet. Just out of curiosity, what's the Elders policy on vanquishing demon babies?" Chris asked him

"Why?" Leo asked him

"No reason. There's just one playing with Wyatt in his playpen as we speak" Chris answered him

Leo, Chris, Prue and Dora orb in to the manor and see Paige and Phoebe

"Hey" Dora says

"Shh, shh, keep it down, don't wake the baby. Trust me" Paige tell him

" Where's Piper?" Prue whispers to them

"That's a really good question" Phoebe answers her holding up the crystal to see she was scrying

"Wait, she's missing?" Leo asked

"Did the Manticores take her?" Prue asked them

"No, some other creature that wanted the baby" Phoebe answered her

"Damn it, you should have listened to me, you should have vanquished him when you had the chance" Chris tells them

"Well, it's good that we didn't because we're gonna need the baby to get Piper back" Paige tells him

"You guys, shh, keep your voices down" Phoebe tells them

"I am not convinced that that baby is inherently evil. Which means he's probably not even responsible for any of this" Paige tells them

"Oh, come on. Will you please talk to her?" Chris asks Leo

"Not everyone is born morally neutral, especially not demons. They're pre-disposed to evil" Leo tells Paige

"Pre-disposed, yeah, but it doesn't mean they can't be raised to overcome it. You can't predict whether a kid is gonna be good or evil based on his genetics" Dora tells and Paige nodes her head

" Nicole, Paige we're not talking about kids, we're talking about demons" Chris tells them

"No, we're talking about a demon kid who has so far played nothing but nice with Wyatt" Paige tells them

"Okay, you guys, this is all irrelevant. We need the baby to find Piper so let's just focus on that, shall we?" Phoebe asked them

"She's right. Although I think I should take Wyatt just to be on the safe side" Leo tells them

"What if the other baby wakes up?" Phoebe asked him

"They won't be able to follow me where I'm going" Leo answered her and goes over to Wyatt and picks him up

"He's gonna scream bloody murder and call half the Manticores in the city to come save it. Maybe the beast too" Paige tells him

"We have to be prepared" Phoebe tells Leo "Okay, go, just quietly" Leo orbs out with Chris and Chris graps Prue hands orbs out and Dora fallows "Let's get started on that potion"

Paige and Phoebe start making the potion

After the talk with the other elders Leo and Chris orb in and soon Dora holding Prue hand orb in

"We just got back to talking to the Elders and they're at an agreement. If we can't return the baby safely to the Manticores..." Leo tells them

"We'll vanquish it" Chris finshed

"You are an ass Chris you know that" Prue tells him

"Talk about your moot points, people" Paige tells him

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chris asked her

"Well, do you notice anything missing?" Phoebe asked him, they all look at the playpen

"The baby?" Lei asked and the sister nodded

"What happened?" Dora asked them

"The beast took him. Right after the Manticores kicked our asses." Paige answered her

"This is all Jason's fault" Phoebe tells them and Prue laughed

"How's that?" Leo asked her

"Oh, you're a guy, you wouldn't get it" Phoebe tells him and Dora and Prue laughed

"Wait, how are we supposed to get back Piper if we don't have the baby?" Dora asked them

"Well, we're gonna try to have another little get together with the Manticores, see if we can't start some sort of deal" Paige tells them

"If we can join forces with them to kill the beast, then they can get their baby back" Phoebe tells them

"And we can get our sister back" Paige finished for her

"And what if they don't want to join forces?" Prue asked them

"Well, we hope we have enough of these fancy little things to go around" Paige answered her and holds up a vile

"No, no way, it's too risky" Dora tells them

"Well, blood is thicker than water" Phoebe tells them and drips dome Manticore blood on the crystal and start scrying

After sometime Paige orbs in with Piper, Phoebe and some man, he is orbs onto the couch

"Leo, we need you! " Piper call and Leo, Chris holding Prue hand and Dora orb in"Hurry, he's dying" Piper tells him

"Who is he?" Leo asks and goes to his side

"The beast. Heal, heal, hurry." Phoebe tells him

"Where's the baby?" Dora asks

"Manticores have him" Paige answers and Leo starts to heal the man

"Oh, so the plan worked?" Chris asked

"Yeah, a little too well" Phoebe answered him

"Yeah, now we just have to get the baby back" Paige Tells him

"What?" Chris asks

"YES "Prue and Dora call out

"Paige, will you go fill up some potion viles, please?" Piper asked her sister

"Yeah." Paige tells her

"Lots of them" Piper tells her and Paige leaves the room

"What, hold up. Are you serious? You finally get rid of the demon child and now you wanna risk your lives trying to get it back?" Chris asked them, Leo heals the man completely and he sits up

"He's not a demon child. That's my son." The man tells Chris

" How are you feeling? Are you alright?" Piper asks him

"I can't believe I'm human again." The man answers her

"Aren't you glad you didn't kill me now?" Piper asks him

"Not funny, I don't think that's funny" Leo tells her

"Agreed" Chris tells her

"Oh, what, are you two on like the same team now? We're gonna get your baby back, I promise" Phoebe says to them man

"Do we not have a say in this?" Chris asks

"No, we don't. One thing you gotta learn about being their Whitelighter is once they make up their mind, that's it. Besides, I'm a father first" Leo tells him

"So we're gonna have to separate the baby before we attack. You know that, right?" Phoebe tells him

"Why?" The man asks her

"Well, because the potion vanquishes Manticores, and your son is half Manticore" Piper answers him

After the sister had orb out to save the baby Leo went to pick up Wyatt the cousins were in attic

"I can't believe you wanted to kill a baby Chris" Prue says to him

"We all know who he is" Chris says to her

"Yes we do but if we can save Wyatt we can maybe save him" Dora tells him

"He is Wyatt right hand man and one of the best" Chris tells them

"And he was not always that way Chris, if we save Wyatt maybe he will not be evil" Prue tells him and beamed out of the room

"We can save someone we all cared about who is not Wyatt Chris" Dora tells him and orbs out

Chris is left alone in the attic "Yes we can" he says to himself and orbs out


	17. Chris-Crossed

NOTE: I chance the fact that Dora boyfriend was killed by Wyatt he is alive

you can see the clothes Prue and Dora are wearing on my profile but here is the link

step_done_now_on_to/collection?id=1816626

Chris-Crossed

Piper, Phoebe and Paige are sitting at the P3 talking

"No, I'm not freezing Greg. I'm so nervous I'll probably blow him up" Piper tells her sister

"Well..." Phoebe starts to say

"Gutter, gutter, gutter" Piper tells her, Phoebe laughs and Chris walks up to them

"What are you guys talking about?" Chris asks them

"Stuff" Phoebe tells him, Chris walks away from them

"Hey, where are you going?" Paige asks him

"I gotta go work on the next demon... stration." Chris answers her

"Chris, why don't you relax and come have a drink with us?" Phoebe asks him

"Thanks, but I didn't come here to relax" Chris tells her and walks away

"That is one bitchy Whitelighter" Phoebe tells them

"You're telling me" Piper says to her

"Hey, Piper, why don't you go talk to the guilt machine over there" Paige tells her and Piper stands up and walk after him.

Chris walks into the back room and when he turns on the light he sees a girl he closes the door

"Bianca." he walks over to her "I don't understand. What are you doing here?" Chris asks her

"Shh, there'll be time to explain later. But for now..." Bianca starts to tell him she runs her finger down his chest, she reaches into his chest and starts to draining his powers, Piper walks in

"You know, all work and no, hey!" Piper calls, Bianca pulls her hand out of his chest and creates an energy ball but Piper blows her up and Chris drops to the floor "Are you okay?" Piper asks him

"Yeah, I think so" Chris answers her

"What happened? Who is she?" Piper asks him

"I don't know" Chris tells her

meanwhile. In dark alley Prue is walking away after having kill a demon

"You know love I still don't get what is with people and dark alley" someone tells her behind her, Prue turns around to see her boyfriend standing their dressed in leather.

"Dean, I don't understand what how" Prue start to asks him

"Shh love there will be time to explain" Dean tells her holds up a potion to throw at her, she sees it

"Potion" She calls and it beams into her hand and she throw it away, Dean start to fight her and she starts to fight back until he grabs a athame that was in her boot and stabs in her shoulder and she beams out into the manor and calls for

"CHRIS" he does not answers

"DORA" She does not answers ether

"PAIGE" Paige orb into the manor with Phoebe, Piper and Chris fallows them

"Oh my god Leo" Leo orbs into the manor and starts to heal her.

In Chinatown Dora walks out of a store where she was buying ingredients

"You know that you were really easy to find sweetheart" she can hear behind her it was someone she did not expect

"David what are you doing I don't understand" Dora walks over to him but she sees a potion in his hand

"Shh baby I will explain but first" David start to throw the potion

"Potion" Dora calls out and throws it into a alley behind them, David starts to fight her and she fights back but he conjures a athame and stabs her in the shoulder and she orbs out and into the manor were Leo just finches healing Prue and runs over to her and starts to heal her to.

In an alley just outside of P3 to Dean and David fading into to see a small tornado appears and it forms into Bianca

"So did you get him Bianca or did Piper blow you up" Dean asked her as he walks over to her

"I was just starting to take his power but she walk into the room and blow me up" Bianca answers him "Did you bind there powers"

"They saw the potion and call form them and throw them away and then a fight broke out we stab them and they beamed and orb away" David tells her, they all look back at P3 and shimmer and fading out.

At the Manor in the attic, Piper, Phoebem Paige, Prue, Dora, Chris and Leo are there, Leo just finshed healing Dora and Piper and Paige are looking through the book of shadows, Paige points to a symbol in the book

"Is that the mark?" Paige asked her oldest sister

"No, it looked more like a bird" Piper tells her

"A bird. So you're saying maybe the Audubon society sent the demon after us?" Paige asks her

"Just keep looking" Piper tells her

"Guys, I'm telling you I'm fine, don't sweat it." Chris tells them

"Yeah I'm fine too" Prue tells them

"I'm fine" Dora tells them

"You sure the girl tou saw wasn't a Darklighter?" Leo asked Piper about the one you attact Chris

"I'm sure" Piper tells him

"What else would be after a Whitelighter?" Phoebe asked him

"I don't know, that's what worries me" Leo answers her

"She's gone. Piper blew her away, what's the big deal?" Chris asked them

"The big deal is someone tried to kill you, Chris and the ones who tried to kill Elizabeth and Nicole are still out there" Phoebe tells him

"Look at me, not a scratch, nothing and Leo healed Elizabeth and Nicole" Chris tell them

"You know, how did she get that close to you, anyway, if you didn't even know who she was?" Leo asked him Chris takes a step and the floor board squeak

"We really oughta fix that, you know" Prue tells them

"Come on, you three who's after you?" Leo asked them

"Has it crossed your mind that maybe they wasn't after us? " Dora asked them

"Yeah maybe she was trying to get to them." Prue tells them

"It kind of makes sense" Paige says to them

"Finally, somebody's listening. Now if you'll excuse us, we have got some work to take care of" Chris tells them and they all leave the roo,

"they are not telling the truth." Leo tells them

"Leo, maybe there's nothing to tell" Paige tells him

"Could you sense anything?" Leo asks Phoebe

"From those three? No, I can never sense anything from them." Phoebe answers him

"What are you thinking?" Piper asked him

"I'm thinking that if we can figure out who atteckt them were, we might be able to find out who Chris, Elizabeth and Nicole are" Leo tells them

"Well, we're not gonna find it in here. At least not until we have more to go on. So guys, you know where I'm gonna be if you need me" Paige tells them and heads for the door

"Yeah, I gotta go too" Phoebe tells them and heads for the door

"Wait, you're just gonna let them go?" Leo asked Piper as her sisters leave

"What do you want me to say? They have lives too. Besides, what more can we do?" Piper asked him

"We can try to figure out who the demon is and make sure nobody else is after him" Leo tells her and the doorbell rings "I'll get it. You just keep checking on the book, okay?" Leo asked s

"No, Leo, really, I'd rather you..." Piper starts to say but Leo had alrighty orb out


	18. Chris-Crossed Part 2

Chris-Crossed Part 2

In the bathroom Chris is looking in the mirror and he opens his shirt to reveal a large wound on his chest he pulls a ring out of his pocket and start to remember when he asked he to marry him

_Future._

_In park that was their spot The city around the park is pretty much destroyed. _

_"__Will you marry me?" Chris asked her_

_"__You're asking me now?" Bianca asked him back_

_"__Mm-hm." Chris nodes his head _

_"__Here?__ " Bianca asked him_

_"__This is still our spot, Bianca. No matter what he's done to it. Marry me." Chris says to her_

_"__On one condition. You come back to me, safely." Bianca tells him_

_"__Have I ever let you down before?" Chris asks her they kiss _

_"__What's that?" Bianca asked a flying object hovers over them and shines a light in Bianca's eyes "Chris." Bianca calls, he uses his powers and throws the object against a brick wall and smashes it _

_"__Are you okay?" Chris asks her _

_"__Yeah, yeah, I don't think it had time to transmit" Bianca answers him_

_"__Aagghh! I cannot believe he's sending probes after us now. I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch." Chris tells her_

_"__No, no you're not. You're gonna stick to the plan." Bianca tells him_

_"__But he knows" Chris tells her _

_"__If he knew he wouldn't have sent the probe. You have to go back, Chris. It's the only way to stop them. It's the only way to change all this" Bianca tells him_

In the bathroom Chris puts the ring back into his pocket and sighs

In the living room Prue is sitting on the coach holding the heart locket she is always wearing around her neck. she opens it and looks at one of the photo in it of her and Dean in the future

_FUTURE _

_Prue and Dean are on the beach sitting on in the sand _

_"I have something for you" Dean pulls out a heart locket when he opens it she could see a photo of her and Dean also of her mom with her when she was just 10 years old"_

_"It was my moms and I got the photo from your dad" Dean tells her_

_"I love it" Prue tells him and holds up her hair so he could put it on her_

_"It is something you can remember me in when you are in the past" he tells her and they kiss _

_"Did you hear that" Dean says just as flying object hovers over them and shines a light in Dean's eyes, Prue uses her power and throws it on a rock and smashes it_

_"He knows" Prue tells him and stands up _

_" He wouldn't have sent the probe, You have to go back with Dora and Chris it is the only way to stop them and it is the only way to change all this, I love you Prue" Dean tells her and kisses her_

In the living room Prue closes the locket and sighs as she stands up and meets Chris on the way down.

In the sunroom Dora is sitting in one of the chairs and looking at the heart locket that she is wearing around her neck she opens it to looks at the photo inside it of her and David.

_Future_

_In the golden gate park was the walked until the saw and bench and sit down on it._

_"I got something for you Dora" David pulls out a heart locket and opens it and when she takes it she can see a photo of her and David and also a photo of her mom with her twin sister and her brother it was taking just before they when to meet her dad._

_"The locket was my mom and the photo your dad gave it to me" David tells her_

_"Help me put it on" Dora tells him and turns around and holds up her hair_

_"It is something to remember me and also your family when you are saving us all" David tells her and kisses her_

_"What was that" Dean asked her just as flying object hovers over them and shines a light in David' eyes. Dora uses her power and throws it into a true and smashes it._

_"He knows" Dora tells and start to stand up but David grabs her arm_

_"He wouldn't have sent the probe if he knew baby you have to go back it is the only way to stop them and it is the only way to change this, I love you Pandora" David tells her and they kiss_

In the sunroom Dora closes the locket and puts it back on her and stands up and walks to Prue and Chris

"We knew he would send someone after us" Prue tells them

"Do you think they are playing him" Dora asks them

"I think Bianca using her power one me and Dean and David stabbing you two is telling me that he turned them back" Chris tells them and orbs out

Prue looks around to see no one was around and beams out to the beach they always meet in the future

Dora sighs and orbs out to the golden gate park to see David

Chris orbs to the same park as in the future but he orbs in slowly and sits down on the bench, Bianca walks out from behind a statue

"You really shouldn't try to orb anymore, you know. It could kill you" Bianca tells him

"Is that what you want?" Chris asked her

"If that's what I wanted you'd already be dead. All I want is to bring you back." Bianca answers him

"How'd you know I'd be here?" Chris asks her

"Same reason you'd know I'd be waiting here. This is still our spot, isn't it?" Bianca tells him

"No. This is what we hoped it would be. This is what we were trying to preserve for our future. Do you remember?" Chris tells her

"We were naive to think we could change anything, to stop him." Bianca tells him

"You don't believe that. Or at least you didn't." Chris tells her

"Well, I do now" Bianca tells him

"What happened to you, Bianca? How did he turn you back?" Chris asked her

"That's not important. What is important is I was interrupted in stripping you of your powers. And if I don't finish what I started, you'll die soon. Think of it as an infection, and I'm the only one with the antidote" Bianca tells him

"Here or there, I am dead anyway" Chris tells him

"No. He gave me his word he wouldn't hurt you. Please, Chris, don't make this any harder than it has to be" Bianca tells him but Chris orbs out but she tries to catch him

On the beach it is the same beach as in the future she slowly sits down, someone sits down beside her

"How did you know I'd be here Dean?" Prue asked him

"Same way you know I'd be here waiting for you it is still our spot" Dean asks her and looks at her

"No it is what we hoped in the future out do you remember that? " Prue asks him and stands up

"We were naive to think we could do anything to change the future or stop him he is to powerful Prue" Dean answers her and stands also up Bianca simmers in front of Prue and reaches into her chest and starts to draining her powers

"Bianca no" Dean yells he runs over to them and pulls her of Prue,

Prue drops into the sand and beams out into the sunroom of the manor

In the golden gate park Dora is walking to their spot and sits down on the bench were David is sitting one

"How did you know I'd be here David" Dora asks him

"The same way you know I'd be here waiting for you it is our spot" David answers her

"Not it is not this is what we are hoping for in the future our did you forget that" Dora asks him and stands up and turns her back on him

" We were naive to think we could do anything to change the future or stop him love" David answer her, Bianca simmers in behind Pandora and reaches into her chest and starts to draining her powers

"Bianca no" David yells and pull her and throws her to the grand and Dora falls to the grand and turns around and orbs out to them manor.


	19. Chris-Crossed Part 3

Chris-Crossed Part 3

In the living room. Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo are there talking about the Phoenix

"Wait, how old is the little girl?" Phoebe asks her sister

"I don't know, four, five?" Piper tells her just as Chris orbs in and falls to the floor

Paige: Chris!

Chris: Bianca.

They are something coming from the sunroom and see Prue and Dora falling on the floor, Phoebe and Piper run to the sunroom

"Elizabeth" Phoebe calls

"Dean" Prue whispers

"Nicole" Piper calls

"David" Dora whispers

In Living room. Piper and Phoebe just moved Dora and Prue to sit on chair they were really weak. Chris was laying on the couch. Leo unbuttons Chris's shirt to reveal the large wound on his chest, Prue lifts up her top and lets the other see she hand the same wound on her chest and Dora takes up her top and lets Paige see that she hand the same wound on her back.

"Oh my god, what is that?" Phoebe asks

"I don't know" Leo tells her

"Yeah but I do Bianca she was the power to drain other of their power" Prue tells them and pulls down her top

"It doesn't matter , just heal him" Piper tells them, Leo starts to heal Chris

"Why didn't you tell us about that?" Paige asked them

"Why doesn't you kid tell us about a lot of things?" Piper asked and Leo frowns "What's the problem?" Piper asks him

" He's not healing. Something's draining his powers and blocking mine. It's like a virus." Leo answers her

"A virus named Bianca" Piper says

"Healing us will not work like Elizabeth told you Bianca as the power drain other of their power" Dora tells them

"She is the only one you can save us" Prue says but them she falls down on the floor

"Oh my god Elizabeth" Phoebe calls and then Dora falls down

"Nicole" Paige calls, Leo helps them get the girl on the couch

"You think she did this to them to" Phoebe asks them

"It's gotta be." Piper answers her

"Yeah, but it doesn't explain why she would come back from the future just to kill us" Paige tells them

"Well, somebody had to have sent her, she's a hired gun" Piper tells them

"Well, we have to find her to save him. Figure out what she did..." Phoebe start to say but she start to senses something." Whoa" Phoebe says

"What is it?" Leo asked her, Phoebe moves close to Chris

"Oh my god, he loves her" Phoebe tells them

"Loves who? Bianca?" Paige asked them

"Yeah. She broke his heart" Phoebe looks into Chris hands and finds a ring "Engagement ring." Phoebe tells them

"Obviously an acrimonious split" Paige says

"Well, at least we have something to scry for her now. You guys work on the vanquishing potion in case she's not in the mood to help" Piper tells them and takes the ring from Phoebe

"Bianca. Bianca" Chris whispers

"Dean, Dean" Prue whispers

"David, David" Dora whispers

_Future. _

_A tour guide is showing people around the house and Chris and Bianca are one of them_

_"__Welcome to the Halliwell memorial museum. A tribute to magic and of course, the Charmed Ones. Please remember there is no digi-capturing, no holographing and most certainly no magic allowed while inside the museum. That's a big one. Don't worry about those probes, folks, they're merely scanning for witches. Now, as we pass through the foyer, note the family portraits hanging on the walls" Tour guide tells them they people walk through the house and as Chris and Bianca walk behind them as Chris waves his arm at the probes to send them away _

_"__Nicely done" Bianca tells them_

_"__Around here you'll notice just a few of the many mythological creatures the legendary sisters transformed into in their demon fighting hayday" Tour guide tells her group_

_In the room people could see the sisters' superhero outfits are on mannequins and also Phoebe's mermaid outfit._

_"Actually, the Charmed Ones were responsible for well over a thousand demon vanquishes before they were finally vanquished themselves. Now, the time is twenty-five years ago. Imagine yourselves standing here on this floor when the Charmed Ones were reborn" Tour guide tells the group_

_A holograph appears in the centre of the room of Piper, Phoebe and Paige and light came and the Power of Three is united again._

_"__Okay, what was that?" Paige asked in holograph_

_"__I think that means you're supposed to be here." Leo answers her in holograph, Shax barges through the door and knocks the girls down_

_The crowd gasps and the tour guide turns off the holograph_

_"__Scares them every time. Okay, let's head over to the kitchen where many of the sisters' classic potions were brewed. Some of which are available from purchase in the gift shop on the way out" The tour guide tells them and they all move into the kitchen "Of course, the attic was the preferred spot for potion making, principally because that's where they kept the famed Book of Shadows. Which is where we're headed next. A little background on the manor itself, it was actually..." Tour guide says and everyone leaves the kitchen except Chris and Bianca, A guard shimmers in_

_"__Hey, you two, move along." guard tells them _

_"__Wait for it." Bianca tell Chris, the guard moves closer to them and a dagger materialises in her hand _

_"__Are you deaf? I said..." Guard says, Bianca turns around and stabs him in the stomach and vanquishes him, Bianca walks over to the basement door_

_"__Come on" Bianca tells him and they walk down the stairs when they get down Bianca's dagger disappears _

_"__We should be safe here until the museum closes, then we open the door for Prue, Dora, Dean and David and then we will go get the book" Bianca looks at Chris "What's the matter?" she asks him_

_"__Nothing. It's just sometimes I forget who you really are" Chris answers her_

_"__Hey" Bianca pulls him closer to her "You mean who I used to be, Chris. Before I met you" she tells him _

_"__So what do we do now?" Chris asks her_

_"__We say goodbye" Bianca answers him and takes of her top and they kiss _

_In after the museum closed Chris and Bianca open the back door and Prue, Dora, Dean and David walk into the museum the close the door and walk to the attic_

In the Living room. Leo is taking care of Prue, Dora and Chris, they are all is laying on couches. Leo is dabbing Chris's forehead with a towel and Piper, Phoebe and Paige walk in.

"Hang in there, buddy" Leo tells him and moves to dabbing Prue's forehead with a anther towel

"We found Bianca, she's at her mother's" Piper tells him

"Little Bianca?" Leo asked hers

"No, the one we want. Here, something for Chris to remember her by. Or not." Piper tells him and hands Leo the ring

"Got the vanquishing potion so after we orb over there, I'm gonna..." Paige starts to tell him, A blue light washes over the girls

"You're gonna what?" Leo asks them

"I'm gonna move into Richard's house" Paige answers him

"Are you? Good for you" Piper tells her

"That's a great idea. And I think I'm gonna go check out what's going on in Hong Kong" Phoebe tells them

"Cool" Paige tells her

"Hang on a second, this isn't you guys. You must be under some kind of spell, you have to fight this" Leo tells them

"How can you fight your heart?" Phoebe asks him

"Or your hormones" piper tells him

"Yeah" Paige says

"Will you drop me off on the way to Richard's?" Phoebe asks Paige

"I would love to" paige tells her

"Paige, Phoebe, listen to me" Leo tells them

"Zay jen" Phoebe tells Leo and they orb out

"Hm" piper says and leaves the room

"What do I tell them?" Prue, Dora and Chris mumbles all together

_Future. _

_They all walk into the attic, Prue is holding Deans hand and David as his arm around Dora_

_"__Don't tell them anything. Just stick to your cover story. The less they know about the future, the better" Bianca tells them_

_"__But what if they find out who we really am?" Prue asked them_

_"__They won't. Not as long as Chris can pass himself off as their Whitelighter and you as just helping him" Dean tells her and kiss her head_

_"__And you're sure we won't lose your powers when we go back?" Chris asked them_

_"__Not with this spell, that's why we need it. Look, just remember, protect baby Wyatt and you protect the Charmed Ones. Keep them alive for our future" Bianca answers him_

_"__Great. No pressure there" Dora tells them_

_"__You three know you're the only one who can do this. You're the only one who can save us." David tells them_

_"__If we make it back" Chris tells them_

_"__Baby, you have to make it back. If you wanna marry me" Bianca tells him and they kiss_

_"Congratualton" Prue tells them and she and Bianca hug and Dora hugs her too_

_"__You really know how to motivate a guy, you know that?" Chris tells her and they all walk over to a holograpg of the book of shadows _

_"__You sure you can summon the real book?" David asked Chris_

_"__Yeah" Chris answers him_

_"__Away from him?" Dean asks _

_"__Yeah we can. But we won't have much time once it gets here. His demons will be all over us" Prue answers him and they kiss _

_"__We won't need much time. Just long enough to send you three back to them" Bianca tells them, she walks over to a wall and starts to drawing on it with a chalk_

In the Present.

Prue, Dora and Chris are still laying on the couchs

"Hurry, before he finds us" Prue, Dora and Chris mumbling

"Paige, Phoebe, get back here right now, that's an order" Leo calls, Piper walks in all dressed up

"Wyatt's sleeping and the monitor's in the kitchen" Piper tells him

"Piper, but you can't go anywhere. What about Chris,Elizabeth and Nicole?"Leo asks her

"Wish me luck" pipe tells him and leaves, Dean fades in the manor

"Hey Leo you know I have wanted to do this for a long time I wish it was in the future but well" Dean says to him and kicks Leo in the head, Bianca shimmers in and David fades in and Bianca goes to Chris, Dean walks over to Prue and David walks over to Dora

"Come on, we're going home" Bianca tells him and shimmers out

"Come on love we're going home" Dean tells Prue and fades out

"Come on baby we're going home" David tells Dora and fades out

Leo look up and sees Dean and David fading out of the room.


	20. Chris-Crossed Part 4

Chris-Crossed Part 4

"Yeah, it's just that, well, you've been a little reluctant until now, and I guess I'm just curious why the change." Greg asks Piper

"Um, who knows? Who cares? All I know is I want... " Piper starts to say but sees Leo orbing in "Oh my god! " Piper freezes Greg "What, are you out of your mind? What are you, a peeping Elder now?" Piper yells at him, Leo throws a potion at Piper "What's going on? What am I doing here? Um, what are you doing here?" Piper asked him

"Counteracting a spell that Bianca apparently cast on you" Leo answers her

"What kind of spell?" Piper asked him

"One that lowers your inhibitions." Leo answers her and Piper laughs

"Oh, boy." Piper says

"Yeah, yeah" Leo says

"So did she get Chris, Elizabeth and Nicole?" Piper asked him

"Yeah, and I'm hoping that if we can break the spell on Phoebe and Paige, we might be able to get them back but there is something you should know that Bianca was not the only one send to get them I did not know boys are that were send with her but they do know Elizabeth and Nicole" Leo tells her

"Right, uh-huh, okay, so let's go. Um, you need to turn around because you don't get to see anymore" Piper tells him and Leo turns around

In Richard's house. Bedroom. Paige and Richard are making out under the covers. Piper and Leo orb in.

"Hi, how's it going?" Piper asks

"What are you doing here?" Paige asked her

"Moving you back home. Hit her" Piper tells Leo and he throws the potion at Paige "No time to explain. Come on, we gotta get Phoebe or we're never gonna get Chris, Elizabeth and Nicole" Piper tells her and throws Paige her bra

In her mother Apartment. Bianca is removing Chris's powers

"Just let me finish what I started. You'll feel better soon, I promise. That's it. Easy does it. " Bianca tells him and pulls her hand out of his chest and then moves on to Prue

"Slow breaths Chris" Dean tells him as he is hold Prue hand, Bianca finish Prue and then moves to Pandora

"What'd you do to me?" Chris asks

"She just saved your life and know she is saving Prue and Dora life's to" David tells him

"By taking away our powers?" Prue yells as Bianca finishes Dora

Bianca starts walks over to a wall and pulls off a picture frame and then she then starts drawing on the wall with chalk.

"How are you gonna bring us back, anyway? That spell's a one-way door. It only goes backwards in time" Dora asks her

"He created a new spell because of you three. One that works both ways." Bianca tells them

"We touched" Prue tells her

"You should be. He's gone to a lot of trouble to get you back" Bianca tells them

"Yeah, I see that" Chris tells her

"You three know, you don't have to believe us, Chris, but this really is for the best." Bianca tells him

"Oh, really? How's that?" Chris asks and look at Prue and see Dean trying to talk to her and then he looks at Dora and sees David talking to her he can't hear what they are saying

"Because this is your only chance to live. If we fail, he'll just keep sending more assassins back and all they'll have to bring home is a body." Bianca yells at them

"Doesn't matter. There's nothing left in the future anymore, anyway" Chris tells and put the engagement ring on the table

_Future. _

_In the attic. Bianca finishes just drawing a large triquetra on the wall._

_"__It's time" Bianca tells them_

_"__I don't wanna go. I don't wanna leave you" Chris tells her_

_"Yeah Dean I don't wanna leave you" Prue tells him and hugs him tight, Dora hugs David also really tight like she did not want to let him go._

_Bianca takes her engagement ring of "Here... " She gives him the ring "This will remind you of why we're doing this, what's waiting for you here." Bianca tells him and hugs him_

_"Prue this necklace will remind you of me and why we are doing this" Dean tells her and kisses her_

_"Baby, this necklace will remind of you is waiting you and why we are doing this" David tells her and they kisses _

_"__Just make sure you three take care of the guards, okay? Then get out of here. Because if he finds you, if he knows you betrayed him, he'll kill you." Chris tells Bianca, Dean and David _

_"__Don't worry about us. we can take care of ourself." Dean tells him and hugs Prue_

_They all walk over to the hologram of the Book of Shadows. and Prue hands Chris piece of paper that was in her pocket _

_"I call upon the ancient power, to help us in this darkest hour, let the book return to this place, claim refuge in its rightful space." Chris says and The Book of Shadows appears on its stand."It worked" Chris says _

_"__The spell, find the spell" Prue tells him and Chris start to flips through the book and then finds the spell_

_"Hear these words, hear the rhyme, heed the hope within my mind, send me back to where I'll find, what I wish in place and time." Prue says and a portal opens where the drawn triquetra is. _

_A demon shimmers in behind Bianca and grabs her and then two other shimmer in behind Dean and David_

_"Bianca!" Chris yells _

_"Dean" Prue yells_

_"David" Dora yells_

_They fights him off."Go GO" Dean, Bianca and David yell together and they walk into the portal_

In the averment

"You really expect us to jump into this thing like before?" Prue asked

"Not without a fight, no" Bianca answers her

"How can you be so cold? How can you just stand there and pretend like we never meant anything to each other" Chris asked her

"I don't have a choice"

"Bianca, please don't do this. Don't give up on everything that we fought for" Chris asked her

"I'm not. I'm just hoping we can find another way. Ready?" Bianca asked them, Piper, Phoebe and Paige orb in

"Hey, future girl." Piper calls and throw a potion towards Bianca, she throws a dagger and smashes the bottle in midair.

Dean fades out, Piper freezes the dagger. Dean then fades back in beside Piper, grabs the dagger and holds it against Piper's throat.

"You were saying?" Dean asked her

"Wow, they is good" Phoebe says, Paige moves towards Piper

"Uh-uh. I can kill her in half the time it takes you to even think about it "Deab tells them

"Yeah, we still have enough potion to vanquish you" Paige tells him

" Maybe. But then you really will have to hope the power of two will do. Won't you, Paige? You'd be surprised what's in the history books. Now put the viles down slowly. besides you potion is for a phoenix right, I'm not a phoenix so can't kill me" Dean tells her

"Dean, don't. Let her go and I promise I'll go with you, we all will go with you "Prue tells him

"Elizabeth, what are you doing?" Paige asked her

"If you kill her, there won't be a future for either one of us to go back to and you know it" Chris tells him

"What are you talking about?" Phoebe asked them

"You'll see if you live long enough" Bianca answers them and Dean put then dagger down and walk over to Prue and then, Bianca, David, Dean, Prue, Dora and Chris walk towards the wall

"Piper, freeze them" Paige tells her sister, Piper tries to freeze them but can't

"Uh, okay, I get why she didn't freeze but why didn't Chris and Nicole freeze?" Piper asked

"I don't- Unless they a..." Phoebe starts to say

"We are also witches too. That's right. Part witch, part Whitelighter. Just like you, Paige." Dora tells them

"You lied to us?" Paige asked them

"we had to. It was the only way we could get you to trust us." Chris answers her

"Trust you?" Phoebe asked him

"Never mind, it doesn't matter anyway." Prue tells

"So that's it? You're just gonna leave?" Piper asked

"We don't have a choice. She strip our powers. Looks like Leo's gonna have to fix that floorboard without Chris. Let's go" Dora tells them

Bianca then waves her arm and a portal opens. and they walk in to it

Future.

The portal opens and Chris,Prue,Dora,Dean, David and Bianca walk out of it and the are six demons are waiting for them.

"Welcome home, Chris, Prue and Pandora" Voice says the demons part and a man is standing in the dark with a woman and they move into the light

"Hello, Wyatt. Hello Ariel" Chris, Prue and Dora say together


	21. Chris-Crossed Part 5

Chris-Crossed Part 5

Future.

Wyatt walks towards Chris, Prue and Dora

"They're no threat to me" The demons shimmer out

"Do you want be to go Wyatt" Ariel asks him

"Yes, Et tu, Chris, Prue, Pandora? Of all the people to betray me" Wyatt asked them and Ariel orbs out

"We didn't go back to betray you, Wyatt. We went back to save you" Prue tells him

"Save me? From what?" Wyatt asked them

"From whatever evil it was that turned you" Dora answers him

"That's always been your problem, with you three. Stuck in the old good versus evil morass. I'm so past that. It's all about power, it's as simple as that." Wyatt tells them

"And whoever has the most power wins, is that it?" Chris asked him

"That's it. That's why I keep this museum in tact. To remind everyone the power from which I was born and that which I possess." Wyatt answers him

"Too bad the rest of the city isn't fairing as well as your little shrine here" Prue tells him

"You know if anyone else tried what you three tried, I'd kill them on the spot. But you guys... I've forgiven Bianca, Dean and David, I can forgive you too. If you promise never cross me again" Wyatt tells them

"I think you know us better than that" Chris tells him

"I thought you three said you could talk some sense into them" Wyatt yells at Bianca, Dean and David

"Leave him/her out of this" Prue, Chris and Dora yells at the sometime, Wyatt raises his arms and Chris, Prue and Dora starts choking

"Pardon me?" Wyatt asked and he flicks his hand and they flies across the room

They flies across the room and they smash into a table.

"You promised you wouldn't hurt her/him" Dean, David and Bianca yell at the same time

"You promised you'd turn them. It's like I turned you, or at least I thought I had" Wyatt says

Dean, David and Bianca run to Prue, Dora and Chris

"Chris, please, I didn't bring you here to die." Bianca tells him

"Prue baby please I didn't bring you here to die" Dean tells her

"Dora, baby please I didn't bring you here to die" David tells her

"Don't worry, we know what we are doing" Chris tells them and Wyatt steps on the squeaky floorboard." we think." Chris runs towards Wyatt but he grabs him and throws him across the room.

"Have you lost your mind? " Wyatt levitates Chris, Prue and Dora into the air" I don't need you" Wyatt creates an energy ball, Bianca runs behind Wyatt and reaches into his back, Chris, Prue and Dora fall down,

"Whatever you're gonna do, do it fast. I can't hold him for long." Bianca tells them

they races over to the squeaky floorboard and pulls it up. they gets out the spell.

Prue, Chris and Dora "Powers of witches rise, come to us across the skies, return our magic, give us back, all those taken from the attack." A blue light washes over them. Wyatt turns around and kicks Bianca. She lands on a broken table leg, Dean throws fire at him but Wyatt throws energy ball at him but he fades out of the way and next to Prue, David tries to use Aerokinesis and Wyatt orbs out of the and throws energy ball at David but David fades way and next to Dora

" No!"Chris waves his arm and Wyatt is thrown across the room. Chris rushes to Bianca's side." Bianca. No, no, no, no." Chris says

" Haven't we been here before?" Bianca says painfully

"Maybe we will be again" Chris tells her

"Maybe" Bianca tells him

"No" Chris says, Bianca hands her engagement ring back to Chris.

"If you can finish what we started..." Bianca tells they hear Wyatt groans."Hurry. Take the spell so he can't send anyone else. Go."

"Dean go to our hide out and stay there" Prue tells and they kiss and Dean fades out

"David you also go to out hide out and stay there" Dora tells him and they kiss and Dean fades out they all run to they to the book of shadows and Wyatt gets up

"Hear these words, hear the rhyme, heed the hope within my mind... " they start saying Wyatt throws an energy ball towards them but they duck "Send me back to where I'll find, what I wish in place and time." the portal opens and they run into it

In the Attic the present time they lands hard on the floor.

"Oh my god, are you three okay?" Paige asks them

"Yeah, we are fine." Prue tells them and they all get up

"Nice spell" Chris says

"Yeah, but we just put it in there like two seconds ago." Phoebe tells them

"Yeah, well, you see, the way time travel works..." Leo start to say

"Yeah, I don't wanna know, I already have a little headache. Thanks." Phoebe tells Leo

"You three have some serious explaining to do" Piper tells them

"We know. Listen, We are all really sorry that we lied to you. we really are, but..." Dora tells them

"No, no buts. It's about time one of you tell us the truth, now" Piper tells them

"We can't. But not because We don't want to, but because there's only so much we can tell you without the future being changed too much." Prue tells them

"Um, isn't that your whole point? To come and change the future?" Paige asked them

"Yeah. But that was supposed to be more like a surgical strike" Chris says

"To save Wyatt." Leo says

"To save Wyatt." they all said at the same time

"What about Bianca or the other to?" Phoebe asked

"Bianca won't be a threat to anyone anymore and Dean and David are not a threat to anyone, they went into hiding" Chris tells them

"I'm sorry" Phoebe says to him

"Os too. So you guys still alright with we hanging around here?" Chris asked

"Absolutely. The next time you're in trouble you gotta tell us. Trust works both ways." Leo tells him

"Okay" They said at the same time and leave the room

They pass Piper's room and Wyatt is in his playpen and they stop and look

" If we can't save you, we swear to god we'll stop you" Chris says and they walk away.

In the Future

"GURDS" Wyatt yells six demons shimmer in "take care of the body" one of the bands down and shimmer out with it

"Wyatt come down" Ariel orbs in next to "Did they take the spell?"

"Yes" Wyatt tells her and walks to them book at starts to look for some spell to send someone back

"You need to come down master lets this wait on till tomorrow" Ariel puts her arms around him and kisses his neck

"Okay but tomorrow you will start to find Dean and David" Wyatt tells her and she nodes her head and Wyatt orbs them out.


	22. Witchstock

Witchstock

In a warehouse. Piper, Chris, Prue and Dora are waiting there for Paige

"She's supposed to be here by now" Prue tells Piper

"So, she's a little late" Piper tells them

"No, she's a lot late. Paige used to be the first one to a vanquish. What's wrong with her?" Chris asks Piper

"She's in love, that's hardly wrong."Piper tells him

"It is when it interferes with her responsibilities as a Charmed One" Chris tells her

"Why don't you just let me handle this one alone" Piper asks them

"Because you've handled the last four vanquishes alone. I swear, you should've never let them move out." Prue answers Piper

"Hey, you don't see me complaining, I'm happy for them. And you should be too. So where is this demon and what's its name? Piper asked them

"No one knows its name. And it's too strong for one witch to handle alone." Pandora answers her, the door on the warehouse opens and Darryl pokes his head in

"How much longer is this gonna take?" Darryl asked them

"Go see what Phoebe's doing." Piper says to Chris, he orbs out

"Where'd he go?" Darryl asked them

"Hong Kong" Prue answers him

"Hong Kong? This is the last time I work ground control for you guys" Darryl tells them, he closes the door and Chris orbs in with Phoebe

"Hi! Wow" Piper says to her and they hug

"Oh, how's Wyatt? I miss him so much." Phoebe asks her sister

"He misses you too. Is this a bad time?" Piper answers her

"No, this is a great time. Jason's away at a conference, I was just practicing my origami. This is a tiger, you can have that."Phoebe tells her and hands Piper an origami tiger "I'm sorry I didn't visit" Phoebe says

"No, no, don't be silly. You've obviously been really busy folding. I'm sorry I have to ask for your help, but..." Piper tells her

"No, it's okay. I mean, if you don't enter the tiger's cave, you may never get the cub, right?" Phoebe asks her

"Come again?" Piper asked her back

"Ancient Chinese proverb. Means nothing ventured, nothing gained" Prue answered for Phoebe

"Can we get the show on the road here?" Pandora asked them

"Sure." Phoebe answered her and then said to Piper "Keep that."

"Okay, what do you want me to do?" Phoebe asked them

"You're the bait. All you've gotta do is levitate into the air and when this demon senses your magic, it's gonna come fast and hard" Prue answers her

"Okay. Be careful of my origami, that tiger took two frickin hours" Phoebe tells Piper

"Okay, let's do it" Prue tells them, Phoebe levitates into the air and something charges for her underground then a large freen blob flies out from underground and tries to swallow Phoebe but Piper screams and blows the blob up.

The men hear the explosion and the door opens and Piper walks out covered in green goo

"All clear!" Piper tells them

Phoebe and Paige walk into Paige's old room and see the furniture has been replaced with Wyatt furniture and they see Chris,Leo,Prue, Pandora and Wyatt there

" Oh, hi, baby." Phoebe says and rushes over to Wyatt

"This one too?" Paige asked them

"Yeah, you move, you lose it in this family" Phoebe answered her

"You could lose a lot more than a bedroom when this is over" Chris tells her

"Hi, Chris, I'm fine thank you, and you?" Phoebe says to him

"It's his job to offer his opinion" Leo tells Phoebe

"You know the only reason why she's even here is Paige missed a vanquish." Prue tells him

"Another one?" Leo asked

"Yeah, that makes, what? Five in a row now?" Pandora asked Paige

"You guys are such nags." Paige tells them

"When did you four become so chummy?" Phoebe asked them,

"We're not chummy, it's just they have gone through a lot protecting Wyatt and I figured instead of doubting them I should help them a little" Leo answered her and Piper walks into the room

"So what do you guys think? Do you like Wyatt's new room?" Piper asked them

"I like it. I just like my room too" Paige answered her

"And I like it, I just like my room too." Phoebe answered her

"Well, you guys were the ones that moved out, not me." Piper tells them

"So where are my clothes?" Phoebe asked her

Leo, Chris, Prue and Pandora walk into the attic after they heard Piper and Phoebe call for them and they tell them what happened

"What do you mean you lost Paige?" Pandora asked them

"Well, it was really weird. I mean, one second she was here and the next second... poof" Phoebe answered her

"It kind of happened after she put on a pair of Grams' boots." Piper tells them

"Grams used to cast a spell on her clothes when she was younger" Leo tells the sisters

"Wait, you knew Grams when she was young?" Phoebe asked him

"Yeah, we crossed paths once or twice when I was a young Whitelighter" Leo answered her

"Eww" Piper says

"Well, I barely remember it" Leo tells them

"Huh" Piper says

"Eww" Phoebe says

"Well, if the boots did belong to your grandmother, then we better summon her from the dead. Maybe she can tell us what happened to Paige" Prue tells them

"Okay, let's get the candles" Phoebe says

"But you..." Piper start to asked but Phoebe pulls her away

They are all still in the attic and Phoebe lights some candles

"You know, if I hadn't taken over Paige's room, this never would've happened. This is all my fault" Piper says

"What's done is done." Leo and Chris say at the same time

"Okay, you two really need to get a room" Prue tells them

"Yeah" Pandoa agreed with her

"Here these words, here my cry, spirit from the other side, come to me, I summon thee, cross now the great divide." Phoebe chanted, the green goo on Chris on foot multiplies and covers his whole shoe and Grams appears in swirl of light

"Well, it's about time you called to say hello" Grams says and hugs Piper and Phoebe " Oh, my darlings."Grams says

"Ah, we got a problem" Piper tells her, Grams looks at Chris

"Well, you're not the only one." Grams says and the green goo rises up both of Chris's legs

"Orb out" Prue tells him

"No, magic makes it grow you know that. Summoning her spirit already gave it power." Chris tells her

"Oh, you must be Chris, the new Whitelighter." Grams says and the green goo covers his body "You know, he doesn't look very qualified for the job." Grams tells Leo

"Chris, just let me blast it." Piper tells him

"She's right. Orb" Pandora says

"Oh, for heaven sakes, listen to them. We'll find a way to vanquish the foul thing later" Grams says and Chris orbs out

"Now" Leo says and Piper blows up the goo and it scatters into a million pieces and Chris orbs back in, the goo disapears into the floor

"Ah, oh" Phoebe says


	23. Witchstock part 2

Witchstock part 2

"All this over men. How many times have I told you? Men are utensils. You use them, wash them, and throw them in a drawer until you need them again." Grams say as Leo, Chris, Prue and Pandora walk into the room

"Shh. Everyone quiet" Prue says and they listen to the house making strange noises, Prue puts her ear up to the wall

"I can hear it. I think it's in the wall" Prue tells them and the wall cracks

"Yep, it's in the wall" Leo says

"Okay, we're gonna need Paige" Chris tells them

"It took the power of three to vanquish this thing in the future" Pandora tells them

"What? If you knew that, why didn't you three tell me that in the first place?" Piper asked them

"Because we could barely get two of you together, let alone three. Besides, this thing's not that big right now and we thought two could handle it."Pandora answered them

"Leo, you take point. Chris here is much too green to guide my girls" Grams tells Leo

" What? You know what? You can just stop that right..." Chris start to says

"Ah-ah! Quiet. It's time to give this floundering ship a rudder. Now, which boots did Paige put on?" Grams asked

"Red go-go boots." Piper answered her

"We've got a problem. Those boots took Paige back to the summer of love, which was one of the most crucial times of my life." Grams tells her

"What do you mean crucial?" Phoebe asked

"Your grandfather, Allen, rest his soul, was a sweet man, but he lead me straight down the hippy-dippy trail." Grams answered her

"You were a flower child?" Phoebe asked her

"Yeah, well, don't rub it in. What's important is that Allen was killed by my best friend. I didn't know it then, but she was evil. And I walked in right after it happened." Grams answered her

"What'd you do?" Piper asked her

"Well, let's just say that my peacenik days ended fast, along with that bitch Robyn. If she hadn't killed Allen..." Grams answered her

"You'd still be a flower child." Leo says

"And the Charmed Ones would be dead. I know I'm a ball buster. But it kept me alive to protect my girls from all the demons that came after them as kids. I cast my return to owner spell on a lot of clothes that summer, so..." Grams tell them

"So we get to go back there? We get to meet our grandfather?" Phoebe asked her

"Don't make too much out of it because whatever you do, you can't change the past or tell anyone you're from the future." Grams answered her

"Well, why does they get to?" Phoebe asked

"Because we know what we are doing." Prue answered him

"Not from where I'm standing. I'll stay here with Leo and the newbie's to contain the slime, until you can bring Paige back to vanquish it, okay? Okay, go, get dressed. You are going to the summer of love." Grams tells them

They are in Wyatt room and talking about the slime

"The way I see it, we're all targets for the slime. We need a plan to control it until the girls get back." Grams tell them

"In the future, everyone tried to control the demon with no name. But it can't be done." Prue tells her

"That's hardly a winning attitude, young girl. And why in heaven's name couldn't the people in the future find some name for that thing?" Grams asked her

"Because we are little busy trying to stay alive and fighting a war" Pandora answered for Prue

"Speaking of the future, what's so awful that happens to Wyatt?" Leo asked Chris

"You know I can't tell you that." Chris answered him

"Come on, I'm an Elder." Leo tells him

"Excuse me, back on point. Uh, the slime? I'm taking suggestions." Grams tells them, Wyatt is standing in his crib, reaches for his bottle sitting on table next to him

"We could orb it to an ice drift." Leo suggested

"Nah, that's bad." Prue tells him

"It's not bad, it's awful. You can't orb that thing, it feeds on magic." Grams added

"So what's your great idea?" Pandora asked

"Are you giving me lip?" Grams asked

"No" Pandora says as Wyatt orbs is bottle and the slime demon shoots out of the wall "No!" Pandora yells. Leo grabs Wyatt and they all run downstairs as pieces of the roof falls in

"Hold on. I think it's stopped" Leo says

Get Wyatt out of the house. If it tries to follow, I'll fire off an orb or two to distract it. Chris says and then to "You okay with that?" Chris asked

"Yeah, it's just what I had in mind." Grams answers

"Good" Chris says and Leo carries Wyatt toward the front door but green slime oozes up into the windows and blocking off the doorway

In the kitchen Leo is still holding Wyatt when Prue, Pandora and Chris walk in to the kitchen

"What'd it do? Split in half?" Leo asks

"How do we get out?" Prue asks

"I don't know. Orb?" Leo asks

"The last time I orbed, that thing almost swallowed me whole." Chris answered

"What do you think, Penny?" Leo asks Grams but when he turns around she is standing in the doorway wearing tie-dyed sixties clothes

"I think love conquers all. I think that we should take the demon into our arms and make it feel safe" Grams answers him, Leo and Chris look at each other, when Prue and Pandora shake their heads

"Leo, could I talk to you for a second, please?" Chris asks him

"Do you mind holding him for a second?" Leo asks Grams

"Of course" Grams answers and Leo hands Wyatt to her "Come here, moonbeam" Grams says to Wyatt

"Wyatt. His name's Wyatt" Leo tells her and Prue, Pandora, Chris and Leo move out

"One of the sisters must have changed the past because Penny clearly never meant to change from flower child to demon hunter" Prue tells Leo they all watch Grams sing to Wyatt

"Clearly. Think the girls can fix the timeline and get back here?" Leo asked as the slime demon oozes up the back door

"I don't know. But this thing is trying to back us into a corner. Take Wyatt and Joan Baez here into the conservatory. we will get what we need to fight it off." Chris says and Leo, Grams and Wyatt leave the kitchen and Chris, Prue and Pandora grabs things they are gonna need to fight the slime


	24. Witchstock part 3

Witchstock part 3

Leo and Chris are setting up kitchen appliances in the dining room

"Why isn't it attacking? It's like it cornered us and now it's just waiting" Leo asks

"I think you need the toaster oven" Prue says as she walks to them and hands them the toaster oven

"You know, that's a disaster waiting to happen" Grams says

"That's the idea. You saw how the slime reacted to electricity. Well, if we can get it to attack this pile, maybe we can get to zap it" Chris says and puts the toaster oven in the pile while Leo looks for room on the power board where all the appliance are plugged in

"If I can find a place to plug it in" Leo tells him

"No offence, you know, but my dear Allen would have taken the path of peaceful resistance. Have you tried talking to the slime?" Grams asks

"No, I haven't, and you shouldn't either" Leo answers her and then he looks at Prue, Chris and Pandora "But if you're up to some light conversation, maybe you wanna tell me what happens to Wyatt in the future" Leo says

"Uh, nice try" Chris, Prue and Dora say at the same time

"Got it" Leo says and plugs in the toaster oven and the power goes out

"Damn it" Prue and Dora say at the same time

"I told you, boys, violence is not the answer to anything" Grams says

"Where's the fuse box?" Chris asks

"It's in the basement. Find a flashlight in the laundry room" Leo answers Chris walks into the laundry room and takes out a flashlight and then he walks to the basement when he opens the door and he points the flashlight at the floor of the basement

"Leo! Elizabeth, Nicole" Chris called and runs out of the basement and closes the door just as Leo, Prue and Dora run in

"What is it?" Leo asks

"The slime, in the basement feeding on the Nexus" Chris answers

"How big was it?" Prue asks she opens the door and shines the flashlight on the floor with Leo and Dora standing next to her and see the slime is covering the entire floor, the run out and shut the door

"Big" Dora says

"Yeah. Big" Chris says

An hour later they are all standing in the kitchen and Chris is holding two wires

"If the demon comes at us, I'll try and hold it off with this" Chris says as he does Grams opens the basement door and walks in

"Don't be afraid of us. We won't hurt you" Grams says

"Penny, get back" Leo calls but the Slime demon grabs her and sucks her in, Chris is holding the basement door closed and Leo, Prue and Dora help him

"Wyatt's secured in the living room. There's no sign of the demon in the rest of the house" Leo says

"I figured it was distracting us before so he could feed on Nexus" Prue says

"What about Penny? Is she...?" Leo asks

"I don't know" Dora answers him as the slime creeps under the door and Chris grabs two wires and zaps it. Another chunk of slime creeps under the door and he zaps it again.

"I can't keep up with it, we've gotta get out" Chris says

"No, we have to keep fighting. It's what Penny would want us to do" Leo tells him

In Kitchen Leo, Chris, Prue and Dora are holding the basement door closed.

"Get out of here, go" Leo tells them

"Not without you" Chris says

"This thing's gonna swallow us whole" Prue tells them

"Most likely" Dora says just as the sister appear

"Stand back, fellas" Piper says

_"Drawing on the power of three, destroy this evil entity."_ Paige chants and the slime demon is vanquished

"Where's Wyatt?" Piper asks

"He's in the living room" Prue answers her

"What about Grams?" Phoebe asks

"She didn't make it" Leo tells them just as the basement door opens and smoke pour out and Grams walks out

"Nonsense. You can't damage an old war horse like me. I'm already dead" Grams tells them

"Yay, Grams, I'm so glad you're back" Phoebe says and hugs her

"Hey there, sun god" Paige says to Leo

"Hey, that was a long time ago. Let's just keep that between us, okay?" Leo asks her

"Hey, I wanna thank you two for not giving up the fight. I'm really proud of you boys and girls . You did good" Grams says Leo, Chris, Prue and Dora

Later that night Chris, Prue and Dora are the attic and Prue takes out a list that in her pocket and crosses out the name of the demon

"there goes a another one of Wyatt demons" Prue says

"Yes to bad that Ariel is not a demon" Dora says

"Yes but she is a witch and maybe if we save Wyatt she will also be good she is a powerful witch" Chris says


End file.
